Rolling in the Deep
by TheOceanBreathesSalty
Summary: "You know, they aren't ever really going to be over each other, right?" Sam/Rachel friendship/relationship and Puckelberry, Pezberry friendship as well. Finn/Quinn. Used to be a oneshot. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

(s a m _pov_)

"You know, they aren't ever really going to be over each other, right?" she whispers it so softly that you almost don't hear her.

"What do you mean, Berry?" you ask just as quietly, already knowing her answer. The two of you stare down the hallway at the Quinn and Finn, Rachel clutching her books to her chest while you grip your locker door.

"Quinn. And Finn. They're always going to be irrevocably _each other's_," she says gently, her eyes full of pain that doesn't come out in her voice.

You glance down the hallway again and see Finn wrapping a hand around Quinn's waist, her eyes fluttering up to meet his as a giggle escapes her lips. Your grip on your locker tightens when you notice the glint of light off her promise ring when she rests her hand on Finn's shoulder. You tear your eyes away from them and try to swallow past the lump in your throat. "Yeah, Rachel. I know."

And then you stride down the hallway to your next class, passing them without so much as a glance. You look back towards your locker once you're in the doorway to chemistry and see Rachel still standing there, her tiny frame hunched over as if she's expecting a blow or a slushy to the face. You wait just a second longer and Puck comes out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around her fragile shoulders and turning her around.

You enter you classroom and try to forget that she's prettier fragile than she ever has been strong.

After class, you go to your locker and find a blonde leaning up against the door, her smile gentle when she sees you. She breathes your name and you want to just let it go _so badly_ because this beautiful girl with a soft voice and blonde hair is everything you've ever wanted. Then your mind flashes to an infectious Finn and a feverish Quinn and your hands ball into fists.

"What do you want, Quinn?" you don't say her name the way used to, don't call her beautiful or look at her like she's the greatest thing in the world.

"Well, I, I hadn't seen you all day. I thought you could walk me to class?" she's looking at you with this mixture of shock and hurt in her eyes, and all of a sudden you can't take it.

"No. I'm not gonna walk you to your fucking class. I'm also not gonna go out on dates with you or carry your books or let you jerk me around while you decide if you like me more than your ex!" you're nearly shouting and she's cowering against your locker and you're just _furious_ that she's acting like the wronged party in this situation. Just as you open your mouth to yell some more, a small hand lightly rests on your arm. You glance from the delicate fingers to Rachel Berry's face, her brown eyes dark with understanding.

"Sam," she says, her voice so much stronger than Quinn's breathy whisper, "you don't want to do this here. Not now. You know you will regret it later."

You glance away from her face and see Puckerman standing at her back, arms crossed as he glowers at Finn who is standing uncertainly at the fringes of the scene. You don't trust yourself to speak do you just nod and follow her down the hall when she tightens her grip on your arm.

You hear footsteps and then Puck is sliding his arm around her waist. "You okay, Berry?" he says it quietly and doesn't look at her, like he doesn't want anyone to know that he cares.

"I'm fine, Noah," she says, her voice back to it's regular volume. Her hand slides off your arm but you grip it before she can move away, her palm soft against yours. "Ready for Glee?" She asks, smiling brightly at you before grinning up at Puck.

"Sure, B. Let's go get this ridiculousness over with," Puck laughs back, his eyes twinkling when she gasps in outrage.

"Noah Puckerman! Glee Club is not _ridiculousness_!" she yells, the two of them arguing heatedly all the way to the band room.

You follow their conversation like a tennis match, your hand still encasing Rachel's and you just try to _not think_ for a while.

You just don't want to hurt for a little while.

Puck pulls Rachel into the seat next to him in the front row of seats, throwing a quick smirk at you when you settle on her other side, your hand still grasping hers. The two of them continue to talk before Lauren comes into the room and Puckerman moves to sit next to her, an adoring smile gracing his lips. Rachel giggles quietly and smiles at Mike and Tina will they fill the vacant spots on the other side of her.

Quinn walks in next, Finn trailing behind her like and oversized puppy dog and a snarl forms on your lips before you can control it.

Rachel's hand tightens around yours and you look away from them to find her staring determinedly at the whiteboard. You squeeze back and start looking forward too, waiting for Schuster to show up.

"Alright guys!" Schue yells as he steps into the room. "I have a great idea for this weeks assignment!" groans echo around the room while everyone shifts uncomfortably. Rachel grins next to you and you glance at her, looking away as soon as you realize you're thinking about how pretty her smile makes her eyes look. Because _shit_ you cannot be falling for another girl hung up on Finn Hudson. You just _can't_ be.

"I've decided that everyone will be working in groups of four!" Schue keeps going, grinning out at the room as if he can't hear their groans of dislike. "And, it's being left up to fate! The winning group may have their song featured at Regionals!" he smiles again as he pulls a hat out from behind the piano, holding it up proudly. "Rachel, come up and pick three names please?"

She stands and walks to the front of the room and you're shocked by how much you miss the feel of her hand in yours, looking at your suddenly empty palm. "Santana, Mike, and Sam," she reads out, the look of relief on her face clear for all the room to see. You grab her hand again when she sits down, this time lacing your fingers through hers and ignoring the heat of Quinn's glare on your back. The rest of the groups are chosen, Tina ending up with Brittany, Puck, and Mercedes while Lauren, Artie, Finn, and Quinn ended up in a third group together.

"So," Rachel starts as Santana slips into the seat on the other side of you and Mike moves closer, "what do you guys want to sing?"

Santana stares at her for a second, opening her mouth a couple of times before shrugging and looking kind of shocked. "Rachel, you don't have anything you want to sing?" Mike asks, looking just as shocked as Santana. Her fingers tighten with yours and she takes a deep breath before shaking her head.

"I'm not really in the mood to pour out all my heartbreak and depression into a song. Finn isn't really worth the emotional pain it would no doubt put me through and I would prefer to preserve those raw emotions for a time when I'm on Broadway and need to cry for the undoubtedly amazing role I will have," she states, smiling at the three of you when everyone looks at her once again surprised.

"Wait," Santana starts, "you're saying that you _don't_ want Finn's skinny ass back? What happened to the crazy midget stalker we all know and hate?"

You and Mike glare at her but before either one of you can speak, Rachel does. She stands up, her fingers once again slipping from yours as she places her hands on her hips and glares down at the Latina. "This may come as a shock to you, Santana, but some women actually take pride in being _independent_. We divas don't need men in our lives in order to feel good about ourselves. We determine our _own_ self-worth," she huffs before flopping back down into her seat, a glare still covering her face. You smile at her and Mike laughs when he hears Mercedes' 'You go girl!' from the back of the room. Santana just narrows her eyes for a second before nodding contemplatively and smirking at the rest of the group.

"So, what song are we singing?"

* * *

The four of you practice all weekend at Rachel's house, her dads more welcoming than any other parents you've ever met. They even welcome Santana into their home and offer her snacks and you _know_ that Rachel told them everything that she did to her at school. When you asked her about it, she said that everyone deserved more than one chance and that her fathers were the ones that taught her that particular lesson.

It's one of the greatest weekends you've had in a while, full of laughter over Rachel's diva moments and Santana's bitchy comments and Mike's jokes. You never feel like you did with Quinn, like you have to act differently because these people _don't_ expect anything of you. They don't think that you should be the perfect boyfriend or the stereotypical football player. They just accept you as Sam Evans. Santana only makes three nerd jokes when you say goodnight to Rachel in Na'vi and Mike argues with you over the Superbowl and Rachel spends the weekend more relaxed than you've ever seen her. She's comfortable in her own skin here, the security of her home providing her with the confidence to wear jeans and a sweatshirt she must've stolen from Puck forever ago because it has the number 20 faded on the back.

On Monday morning, you're almost scared to go to school. You don't want to leave the bubble that was created this weekend, don't want to find out if Santana's going to start acting like a bitch around the three of you again and Mike's gonna go back to only talking to Finn and Rachel's going to revert to only speaking with words that contain three syllables.

You drive to school and get out of your car, smiling at the sight of a tiny brunette in a plaid skit walking up the front steps. You jog to catch her and wrap your arm around her shoulders, smiling when she looks up at you with her eyes wide from surprise.

"Morning, Rach. Ready for our performance?" she grins up at you and starts talking excitedly, most of the words slurring together because of how fast she's speaking. You just smile and tighten your arm, returning the nod that Mike sends the two of you from the other side of the hall. Rachel waves at him and then turns to her locker, still talking to you as she gets out her books for first period.

"I really think that our choreography could have used a little more work, but the vocals are really good and I think that the song choice was rather well-" she cuts herself off abruptly, glancing over your shoulder. You turn to see Quinn standing there, arms crossed over her chest tightly.

"Can we talk?" she demands more than asks, glaring at Rachel. "I mean, only if you can tear yourself away from _Man-hands_," she practically snarls the last word, her pretty face turning ugly with jealousy. You take a step back and lean against the lockers, close enough to Rachel that you can feel her warmth at your back.

"You can talk now. I don't see why we need to be alone to do it. It's not exactly like this conversation is going to be surprising for anyone. Pretty much the entire school has witnessed you and Finn pant over each other," your shoulders tighten as you speak, rage and hurt seeping their way through your body. A delicate hand presses into your back, right between your shoulder blades and you close your eyes and try to focus on the strength of the brunette behind you instead of the betrayal of the blonde in front of you.

"But," she pauses, clearly not expecting you to have put up any resistance. "But you're my boyfriend." She states, her voice slightly bewildered as she stares up at you.

"No, Quinn. I'm not," and with that you turn around, asking Rachel if she's ready to go to class before you stride together down the hallway.

"So…" she starts as you wrap your arm around her again, "no more Finn for me and no more Quinn for you?" she sounds almost in shock and you really can't blame her. From what you've heard she's been pining after Finn for _forever_ now and you were so into Quinn that you gave her a promise ring.

"I guess not," you respond, shrugging when she glances up at you.

"Okay. When are you going to ask Santana on a date?" you stumble slightly out of shock and her laughter sounds in your ear as she grins impishly up at you.

She slips out from under your arm and walks into biology, throwing a blinding smile at you over her shoulder.

* * *

The day passes surprisingly quickly, people looking at you and whispering something about Quinn being with Finn _again_ but you don't pay any attention. You sit in between Rachel and Santana at lunch, jokingly flirting with Santana while Rachel laughs with Puck and Mike.

In Glee Tina's group goes first, Puck and Mercedes singing The Underdog by Spoon while her and Brittany sing back up and dance around them. The next group goes and Finn sings Set the Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol with Quinn while Artie and Lauren back them up. Both you and Rachel smirk when Quinn's voice breaks on a high note and you hear Puck snort when Finn stumbles mid-dance.

Your group is last and Rachel smiles brightly before squeezing your hand and letting go, moving away to lean with Mike on the opposite wall. You and Santana stay by the piano, waiting for the beat to start up.

The music begins and Rachel starts singing, smiling at you slightly before she begins.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear.  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.  
See how I leave, with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

You take a deep breath as she finishes and begin to sing, twirling Santana across the room while Mike does the same thing to Rachel.

**There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling**

Santana and Rachel meet in the middle of the room, giggling slightly as they spin around each other and Rachel ends up in your arms, smiling while the two of you sing together.

_**We could have had it all (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart (you're gonna wish you) inside of your hand (never had met me)  
And you played it (tears are gonna fall) to the beat (rolling in the deep)**_

Santana starts singing next, walking around you and Rachel so that she's facing the audience as Mike dances behind her and you lean next to Rachel on the piano.

_Baby I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn.  
Think of me in the depths of your despair.  
Making a home down there, it reminds you of the home we shared._

You and Rachel sing again when she fades away, Mike pulling her backwards into his arms and to the other side of the room.

_**The scars of your love, remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling**_

All four of you sing together, waltzing and spinning around the room, you and Mike once again switching partners.

_**We could have had it all (you're gonna wish you never had met me) rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart (you're gonna wish you) inside of your hand (never had met me)  
And you played it (tears are gonna fall) to the beat (rolling in the deep)  
Could have had it all, rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside of your hand, but you played it to the beat.**_

Mike spins Rachel out and she stands in front of the three of you, belting out the lyrics.

_Throw your soul through every open door (whoa)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (whoa-uh)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (whoa)  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow.  
(You're gonna wish you, never had met me)  
We could have had it all (years are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all yeah (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)  
It all (tears are gonna fall)  
It all  
It all (rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all (you're gonna wish you, never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside (you're gonna wish you) of your hand (never had met me)  
And you played it (tears are gonna fall) to the beat (rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all (you're wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart (you're gonna wish you) inside of your hand (never had met me)  
But you played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it to the beat._

The four of you finish together, your arms wrapped around Rachel and Santana with Mike on Rachel's other side.

Everyone starts clapping, except for Finn and Quinn, and when Schue stands and says that your group _clearly_ won, Rachel squeals and throws her arms around your neck.

You grin and hug her back, wondering if you're gonna bother asking Santana out.

After all, Rachel _was_ pretty cute.

* * *

Okayy. I totally love Rachel and Sam together and I'm not sure why, because they haven't really had any interaction on the show. But whatever. Sorry the ending sucks, I'm kind of terrible at them. This story is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

I do not own Glee or the song Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

(s a m _pov_)

You don't know when you became _this_ person. The person that cared about what happened to Rachel Berry.

But it's kinda alright.

You think that it may have happened somewhere in between watching your girlfriend fall back in love with her ex-boyfriend and Santana forcing you and Mike to sing a song by Adele that you had never heard of.

But when probably doesn't really matter anyways.

* * *

You're in the back of the music store, looking around trying to find a song for this week's Glee assignment. Schue had given everyone an artist that he felt would both fit their voice and be different when compared to the other songs that they regularly chose. You had been given John Mayer. You supposed he was an alright dude, but you didn't really know any of his stuff and you still weren't sure about that whole Taylor Swift debacle, all you know is that it really pissed your sister off.

So, you were in the music store looking for a song to sing that didn't involve sex or love and it wasn't really an easy task with this guy. You were flipping through **No Such Thing** when you heard familiar voices.

"Santana, of course you can pull this song off! You'll do amazingly at it. Joss Stone is a very talented singer, and I am sure that you will be able to do justice to her," Rachel's strident voice rang out from behind the shelf you were standing next to.

"I don't know, Berry. Are you sure this song is all right? I'd be much more comfortable with something else. How about this one? **Put Your Hands on Me**? Doesn't that sound more like me than **Fell in Love with a Boy**?" her voice sounded more than slightly exasperated and you grinned, wondering how long she had been here with Rachel.

As much as you liked Rachel and being friends with her and sometimes dreaming about something more, you aren't sure you would dare to go to a music store with her. She was kinda… intense.

"_Santana Lopez_. You can sing this song. You can sing this song well. You _will_ sing this song. Got it?" you could picture her standing with her hands propped on her hips, her warm cinnamon eyes flashing with outrage that someone would dare to question her music choices. You covered your mouth to muffle your laughter and went back to listening.

"_Fine_," the Latina hissed, "and what are _you_ singing?" her voice had smug undertones that made you curious. Who exactly was the artist that Schue gave Rachel?

There was a rustle of papers and sudden laughter. You moved closer to the shelf behind you, trying to see them on the other side of it.

"Oh _my_ God. Who knew you had so much _badassness_ in you, Berry?" Santana finally said, amusement and surprised admiration clear in her voice.

"Well, why did you think Noah and I get along so well? Being Jewish only goes so far…" her voice trailed off as the two of them moved to the cash register.

You turned back to your own song selections, curiosity burning in your stomach.

What could Rachel sing that gained approval from Santana Lopez _and_ Mr. Schuster?

* * *

Three days later and you were running late from football practice. Bieste had kept you and Puck back to run ten extra laps because the two of you had been late.

The reason for the two of you being late was actually pretty simple. You had been walking Rachel to her locker when a slushy had been thrown into her face, the pretty new sweater she was wearing getting stained with bright red.

She had blinked a couple times, running her fingers over her eyes to make sure no slushy got into them. She had then immediately tried to brush you off, telling you to go to practice and that she didn't want you to be late.

You followed her to the bathroom, ignoring every one of her protests and helping her sit down, grabbing your phone and texting Puck to get Rachel's spare clothes out of her locker before helping her rinse the slushy out of her hair.

Puck had come in as you were helping her take her stained sweater off, scowling as you stepped back and he helped her rinse off the rest of her face. He had been surprisingly gentle and as you twisted Rachel's hair into a bun the way your younger sister had taught you, his eyes met yours in mutual understanding.

This would stop.

_Soon._

Rachel had stammered out thanks, blushing and refusing to look at either one of you. The two of you said no thanks were necessary and ignored the grateful tears that filled her eyes.

You let her get redressed and Puck slid a protective arm around her waist, your own arm slipping over her shoulders while you grabbed her bag off the floor.

The three of you walked to the choir room, leaving Rachel there with Mercedes and Tina as you and Puck ran to football practice fifteen minutes late. Practice was positively brutal, both of you absolutely furious. Puck tackled Kurofsky, who Rachel had mumbled was the one who threw the slushy at her, four times, each time knocking him down and slamming his head on the ground.

Each time, he was supposed to be aiming for the guy to Karofsky's left.

You threw the football at Finn's head when the other guys laughed over 'that queen gleek freak getting hit with the slushy' and he just smiled along with them. He didn't have his helmet on. You're pretty sure there's going to be a bruise.

Puck slaps his hand against yours on his way back to the line and bares his teeth when Karofsky twitches.

Practice was _finally_ over when Bieste held you and Puckerman back for being late. She said that you would've had to run fifteen laps but that that was unfair to Schue. You and Puck started running without a complaint.

After showering and changing the two of you finally headed to the auditorium.

Finn was on stage singing some Journey song, the side of his face slightly swollen. You grinned viciously and knocked your fist against Puck's, sliding into a seat by Santana while he sat next to Lauren.

"Hey, who'd we miss?" you whispered, nudging the ex-Cheerio.

She rolled her eyes and huffed before responding. "Well, you missed most of Finnocence's performance you _lucky_ bastard. You also missed Chocolate Diva, Tubbers, Asian, Other Asian, Wheels, Britt, and me. Where the hell were you guys? You're, like, an hour late." You grinned at all the nicknames, ignoring Quinn's performance of some bubbly pop song in the background as you angled your body towards hers.

"Well, we were late to practice so we had to run laps," you drawl, determinedly keeping your eyes away from the stage.

"Why were you late?" she asks, turning towards you and raising an eyebrow.

"We had to help Rach clean up. Fucking Karofsky slushied her. Puckerman and I helped her get cleaned up and left her in the hands of Mercedes and Tina before we managed to get to practice."

"Well, I guess that's an explanation for Hudson's face. He didn't slushy her too, did he?" she suddenly glared, her eyes surprisingly outraged. You raised your eyebrows at her for a second, the _why do you care?_ written all over your face. She just smirked back at you and crossed her legs, glancing back at the stage to grimace at Lauren's performance before once again focusing her attention on you.

"Nah. It was just Karofsky. But the dumbass laughed when they- hey! Where the hell _is_ Rachel?" you broke off, glancing around the auditorium and trying to find the tiny brunette. Puck heard your question and glanced around too, leaning forward to wait for Santana's answer when he didn't find her.

"She's changing. She should be back soon though," as she spoke the doors opened and a tiny girl wearing a trenchcoat slid into the room. "See?" Santana's smug voice sounded once more in your ears.

Rachel smiled at you, gracefully perching in the seat next to Puck's sprawled form. "Hey, Noah. Why were you guys late? Is everything all right, Sam?" she glanced back and forth between the two of you and Puck just grinned at her, nodding as he stood. He stooped to press a kiss to her forehead before grabbing his guitar and making his way to the stage. He began to strum the guitar while you answered Rachel.

"Everything's fine, Rach. We just had to stay back a little late. Run a few extra laps," you whisper, trying not to interrupt Puck's performance. You don't want to tell her that the two of you were late because you were helping her because she'd probably do something stupid like feel guilty over it or whatever. She narrowed her eyes at you, mouthing _this is not over_ right before Puck started to sing.

You breathed a sigh of relief and faced forward while Santana smirked at you. Puck was singing John Mellencamp's **Someday the Rains will Fall** on the stage while you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. As he finished, Santana and Brittany stood and walked out the doors, leaving behind a crowd of clapping students. You looked after them curiously for a moment, but then Rachel poked you and reminded you that it was your turn.

Puck smirked as he passed you, handing you the guitar and flopping back into the seat in between Rachel and Lauren. He grinned up at you and you rolled your eyes, flipping your hair out of your eyes before sitting on the stool that was center stage.

You grinned at Rachel before beginning, having finally decided on **Who Says**. Sure, you didn't really _want_ to get high, but you still liked the thought that you could if you wanted to. The group slowly started to join in, all of them except for a glaring Finn and a pouting Quinn dancing around in their seats. You finished and grinned at Rachel who smiled back before following Santana and Brittany's lead and disappearing out the doors.

The music started to play and Brittany and Santana strutted on to the stage, smirking at the whistles and catcalls. They were wearing black skinny jeans and loose red tank tops, Santana's a few shades darker than Brittany's.

Then Rachel stepped out as they started singing, her trench coat gone. You choked and heard Puck's whispered _thank you Jesus_ behind you before the music got even louder. She was wearing skin tight leather jeans and a tight red v-neck, a leather jacket and high heeled ankle boots completing the look.

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

The girls all started swaying, gripping the microphones in front of them.

_Check it out, goin' out on the late night  
Lookin' tight, feelin' nice, it's a - fight  
I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight  
At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them  
At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'  
That's when -head put his hands on me, but you see_

They continued to dance as Rachel sang, Santana and Brittany providing back up. You and Puck laughed when you noticed that Rachel was standing directly in front of Finn for the next part.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight_

She smirked at him as she sang, tossing her hair to one side and dancing back towards Brittany and Santana.

_Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a -  
Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!  
Listen up it's just not happenin'  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight, a'ight?_

She looked towards you and Puck, a bright grin covering her face for just a second when the two of you whooped and whistled again.

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
(Break break break, break it, break it down)  
You're in the corner with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spillin' your drinks on me, yeah  
You know who you are  
High-fivin', talkin' -  
But you're going home alone, aren't ya?_

She sneered at the last words, narrowed eyes locking on the Inns before she turned around and strode up to Santana, sharing the microphone with her as they danced together.

_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
'Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u + ur hand tonight_

She finished and stood on the stage breathing heavily for less than a second before you, Puck, Mike, and Mercedes were on your feet and cheering. The rest slowly joined your screaming, Quinnn half-heartedly clapping and Finn flat out glaring at the seat in front of him.

You walked up to the stage as you cheered, grabbing Rachel as she jumped down into your arms and laughing as you held her close.

So _that's_ what Santana approved of.

You _so _agree with her on that one.

* * *

SO, the response was amazing. And I couldn't resist continuing. I have no idea how long this story will be, I guess it depends on whether I discover a plot beyond Sam/Rachel haha.

I don't own anything, including Glee and P!nk's U+UR Hand. And I definitely bleeped it, because, well, they are in school.

So. Review?

Love you allll previous reviewers :D


	3. Chapter 3

(s a m _pov_)

Rachel Berry is _gorgeous_.

You aren't sure how you never noticed it before. Sure, you had thought she looked cute in a new sweater or sexy in that leather jacket that she was wearing for her P!nk performance, but you had never really thought of her as _beautiful_.

But she was.

She was sitting in front of some windows on the other side of the class and when you looked up and saw her, you couldn't look away. Her coffee colored hair was curled, gently resting against her bare shoulders. She must've gotten hot in the sun because she had taken off the sweater that she had been wearing earlier that morning and her tan skin was glowing in the light, warm golden flesh _everywhere_. Her Star of David necklace glimmered above her collarbone and her left hand was tapping out a beat on the desk, fingernails your favorite shade of blue bouncing off the table.

Her petal pink lips had wrapped around a straw that was inserted into the grape slushy that Puck had given her before class. She finished her drink and sat up, noticing your gaze and flashing a smile at you. Her grin was practically blinding, her warm cinnamon eyes glittering and the sunlight was shining through her hair and giving off the appearance of a halo.

For a second, you stop breathing.

Then an elbow digs into your side.

"Stop drooling, Evans," an amused voice mutters in your ear while you gasp from the shock of that pointy elbow being slammed into your ribs.

"I'm _not _drooling, Satan," you snarl back, wiping a discreet hand across your chin quickly. Just in case.

"W_hat_ev_er_ you say, Sammy boy," she singsongs back to you, laughing under her breath and turning her attention back to the teacher.

You turn your attention back to Rachel.

* * *

You're a couple minutes late to Glee that afternoon, you had to stop and talk to your chemistry teacher about an assignment, and when you were still a couple hallways away, you could hear screaming. You started to walk faster, recognizing what you thought was Rachel's voice and what may have been Puck's, but neither of them was speaking in words that sounded even remotely like English.

You open the door to the choir room and see Mike, Tina, Artie, and Brittany all sitting in the risers with shock on their faces. Santana and Mercedes were standing right inside the doorway, each with one eyebrow raised.

In the middle of the room stood Puck and Rachel, less than a foot away from each other and both gesturing furiously.

And they were _shrieking_ at each other.

In what Santana mouthed was Hebrew.

You have absolutely no idea what's going on, but Rachel's still shaking her fist threateningly and Puck's hands are clenched so tightly his knuckles are white so you don't really want to get involved. You feel the door open behind you again and a muffled _the heck_ that could have only come from Quinn. Finn's the next one in the room though, and he certainly doesn't muffle his voice.

"What are you speaking? Is that, like, pig Latin or something?" his voice sounded out behind you and you just shake your head, walking into the room and crossing over to Rachel's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. You hear Santana smack him behind you and Mike's mumbled _dumbass_ but then you're completely focused on the tiny brunette folded under you arm.

"Rach? Baby? You okay?" the endearment slips out before you can catch it and you wince inwardly, hoping that she doesn't comment on it.

"Yes, Sam. I'm fine. Noah and I were simply having a minor disagreement," her voice is quieter than usual, like she knows that the excuses are pointless because you're not letting go until she tells the truth.

"_That_ was minor? And, seriously? You speak Hebrew?" you laughed slightly incredulous at that part, wondering what else you didn't know about her and Puck and their lives together.

"Yes, Noah and I learned it together when we were younger. The Jewish community in Lima is rather small, you know?" she smiled up at you, the grin nowhere near as bright as the one you saw during first period.

You can hear Santana cursing Puck out in Spanish behind you and you grab Rachel's bag off the ground, nodding to Schue and pulling her from the room despite her protests. Puck's voice rings out behind you (I didn't fucking do _anything_, San!) and you walk a little faster.

You help her into your car and throw your bags in the back seat, sliding into the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Vegan ice cream?" you ask, chuckling slightly when her million-watt smile lights up your car.

Thankfully, you manage to keep breathing this time.

* * *

You don't interrogate her while the two of you eat, figuring that she'll talk when she's ready. Instead you tell jokes and mock Finn's utter stupidity and do everything you possible can to make her smile.

Half an hour later, and you've gotten her to laugh.

It feels like scoring the winning touchdown at a football game.

Later on, you drive her back to her house and walk her to the door, smiling at her dads when they open the front door to let her inside. You nod politely to them and hand Rachel her bag, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and whispering that everything will work out.

Now you've just gotta find out what's wrong.

You call Santana first, because she was with Puck while you calmed down Rachel.

"San, what the hell's going on? Did Puckerman do something?" you don't mean for your voice to sound that threatening because, honestly, you aren't at all certain that you could win a fight against Noah Puckerman. But, whatever. It's _Rachel_.

"He wouldn't tell me shit, Evans. He kept insisting that he didn't do anything and that B was just overreacting. And apparently, this yelling at each other in Hebrew thing? Yeah, that happens, like, all the time. I always thought Puckerman could barely speak English, now it turns out he's fluent in Hebrew? My world's been turned upside down," she says, her dry voice echoing in your ear. You roll your eyes as she continues to speak because, seriously? And people said Rachel was the one that rambled.

You let her go on for a few more minutes before cutting her off and telling her that you have to go but to call if she gets any more information on the situation. Then you text Kurt and tell him to go talk to Rachel.

Then you go to Puck's house.

When you get there, you're freaking out just a little bit. When, exactly, did you go from thinking Rachel Berry was kind of cool to hunting down _Noah Puckerman_ because he upset her? You have absolutely no clue when you got to this point and if you thought about it a little more, you'd probably be really, really scared.

So you won't think of it anymore.

Instead you get out of you car and knock on Puck's front door. His little sister opens the door and smiles at you, her front tooth missing. You smile back and ask if you can talk to her brother.

"No-ah! Some boy with Bieber hair is here to talk to you!" she screams up the stairs before disappearing back into what you assume to be their living room. You hear heavy footsteps and look towards the staircase to see an angry boy glaring at you.

"What the fuck're you doing at my house, Evans?" he sneers the words out and you grimace back at him, locking your arms across your chest.

"What happened during rehearsal? What'd you do to Rach?" you don't _mean_ to sound as accusatory as you do, but it's kind of too late to take it back anyways.

He snorts and rolls his eyes, jerking his head to make you follow him before striding into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water before gulping half the thing down and turning back to you. "Look, dude, I didn't do _shit_, alright? She asked me about fucking college and plans and the future, _again_. And I kind of snapped at her and she went _batshit_ on me, man. She started in on me in Hebrew, which she only uses when she's telling dirty jokes or really, really pissed, and started screaming about what a jerk I was and all the slushies and shit I've already apologized for. So I said something about being a brownnoser and she said something about being a Lima Loser and then I told her that if she loosened up she'd probably have more friends," he winces as he says the last part and makes a gesture as if to say, _and then the shit hit the fan_.

You glare at him and raise your eyebrows. "You call that _nothing_, Puckerman? You know she's sensitive about that!" you glare some more and wait for the rest of his explanation.

He shirts uncomfortable and runs a hand over his Mohawk, finishing off the bottle of water. "I know, man. It's just… when me and Berry fight we tend to go for the throat. No holding back, y'know? It'll calm down. _She'll_ calm down. This shit happens all the time."

"You guys argue like that _all the time_? I was under the impression that you didn't even speak before the whole cheating on Finn scandal," you half state, half question, trying to keep any jealousy out of your voice.

"Dude, we're two hot Jews. In _Lima, Ohio_. We've known each other since we were four and our families get together all the time. Sure, we don't always get along, but whatever. I'm fucked up. She's uptight. We fight and scream in Hebrew and then shit goes back to normal. I dunno why you and San are _freaking_ the fuck out over it," he shrugs again before throwing the plastic bottle in the trash and looking at you contemplatively. "Hey, Evans. Wanna help me make it up to her?"

* * *

The next day at Glee you get there second, finding Rachel already sitting in the front row. You grin at her and sit down, striking up a conversation. Mike and Tina come in and sit behind the two of you and join the conversation, Mike bringing up something about the four of you going to the movies on Saturday.

When Rachel glances at you and agrees, you smile so wide you feel like your face is about to split in half. Everyone else slowly filters in and you swing an arm around the back of Rachel's chair, smiling again when she leans back into it as Schuster starts talking.

Puck stands up and slaps you on the back as you get up to join him, each of you grabbing a guitar and sitting on the stools in front of everyone else.

You start to strum your guitar quietly, Puck opening his mouth and singing the lyrics quieter than usual, the only music the sound of the acoustic guitars and your voice as back-up.

_This time I finally see the reason why  
I can't do this alone  
It took some time and concentration to believe it, this I know.  
I need to build my faith sometimes  
But I am so comfortable in line  
I'm up there's no more time,  
To try to mess with this design_

_Two nights complete  
Everyone's asleep  
And I want to say these words to you  
I'll be your hand take me as I am, I just wanna be with you  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm going  
I was too scared to start now I'm too scared to let go  
Take me, as I am, 'cause I'm growing  
But it's so hard to tell when I'm not used to this soul  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm going  
I was too scared to start now I'm too scared to let go  
Take me, as I am, 'cause I'm growing  
But it's so hard to tell when I'm not used to this soul_

_I lift my voice to sing out  
Let the sound of my heart bring out  
These hands aren't holding me down  
Never again will I be with out  
I need to feel my faith sometimes  
But I am so comfortable in line  
I'm up there's no more time  
To try to mess with this design_

_Two nights complete  
Everyone's asleep  
And I want to say these words to you  
I'll be your hand take me as I am, I just wanna be with you  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm going  
I was too scared to start now I'm too scared to let go  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm growing  
But it's so hard to tell when I'm not used to this soul  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm going  
I was too scared to start now I'm too scared to let go  
Take me as I am, 'cause I'm growing  
But it's so hard to tell when I'm not used to this soul_

The two of you finish the song and everyone claps and cheers, Rachel jumping from her seat. She throws her arms around Puck and whispers something in his ear that makes him laugh.

Jealousy burns through you for all of two seconds before she steps away from him and towards you, flinging her arms around your shoulders. "That's so _cheating_, and he knows it," she huffs in your ear.

"Cheating?" you murmur back, amusement clear in your voice.

She pulls back and flashes a smile at you. "Yes. Getting back into my good graces by singing is _cheating_," she explains, her voice getting louder as she speaks. You hear Puck's laughter in the background and she smiles again and you feel a little daring.

You slip your arms around her waist again and pull her close. She looks startled for just a second before relaxing into your hold and smiling gently up at you.

She starts to talk about the movies this weekend with Tina and Mike and then Puck shoves his way into the conversation, Santana at his side. The four of you continue to talk and you ignore Santana's smirk when she sees your arms around Rachel's waist.

So, you aren't really sure when you started _seriously_ liking Rachel Berry.

But it's kind of more than all right.

And trying to stay away is pointless anyways, kind of like trying to fight gravity.

Why would you even bother trying?

* * *

I don't own Glee or FM Static's Take Me As I Am. I realize that it's kind of a romantic song, but it fit so well that I used it anyways.

So, thank you all for the favorites and the alerts and the reviews. And I have a question. Would you guys prefer me to stick with Sam's POV? Or should I switch around to Rachel and Puck and Santana? Let me know what you think, please?

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(s a m _pov_)

You've got a problem.

You cannot stop touching Rachel Berry.

It had started after the movies that weekend with Mike and Tina. She was like a magnet or something, and you just couldn't resist. You just couldn't _not_ touch her. You always had a hand entwined with hers or an arm swung around her shoulders or wrapped around her waist. You drew patterns on her legs whenever you were sitting next to her and twirled the ends of her curled hair around your fingers whenever she was talking to you.

You. _Can't_. Stop. Touching. Her.

And the worst part?

You hadn't even _noticed_.

* * *

It was midway through school on Tuesday and you were standing by Rachel at her locker, one hand on the small of her back. And Santana came up and asked if you could tear yourself away from the diva for three seconds because she needed help on a math assignment. You looked at her, kind of confused, and then noticed the placement of your hand.

You nodded at her while attempting to keep the blush off your face, kissing Rachel's cheek before following Santana down the hallway.

You start to fidget as you explain the problem to her, your left fingers tapping out random beats against your leg while your right hand opens and closes continuously. Santana looks down at your hands and smirks so you clench them into motionless fists and shove them into your pockets.

Your foot starts to tap.

Santana laughs and shoves you gently, smirking before thanking you for your help and telling you to go to class. You slip into your seat next to Rachel in English, automatically reaching out to hook your ankle around hers and resting your hand on her knee.

You immediately stop fidgeting.

And that's also when you start freaking out.

You decide that it's not really an _issue_ and that you can stop any time you want to, no problem. The not touching her idea only lasts thirty minutes before your fingers are once again intertwined with hers as you walk her to lunch.

So maybe you'll just have to get used to this touching Rachel Berry thing.

As she tightens her fingers around yours, you realize that she doesn't really seem to mind anyways.

* * *

That afternoon, you arrive to Glee early with Rachel and Puck, talking about which movie the three of you are going to go see this weekend. Rachel was, surprisingly, pulling for The Eagle but Puck wanted to see that new comedy with Adam Sandler. You wanted to see the Justin Bieber movie, but you weren't even going to _try_ to suggest it.

You walk into the choir room to see Mike and Tina cuddling on one of the chairs, laughing when they jump at Puck's very loud and very fake gag at the sight of them. Rachel smiles brightly, leaving your and Puck's arms to talk to Tina.

Santana walks in behind you and sits down on Rachel's other side, the three of them talking about how cute some guy on Community is, the three of them giggling and laughing with one another.

You and Puck grab the acoustic guitars and sit in front of the group, just messing around while Puck and Mike talk about the baseball game that weekend.

Puck starts to play something that you recognize and you grin before beginning to play the same song, Rachel grinning her thousand-watt smile as she stands to join you guys.

_Everything stops as we look towards the clock  
It feels like we're moving backwards  
It's easy to find potential in before  
But we look the same in the afters_

You sing first, grinning at Santana as she moves to stand with Rachel.

_Could we wait long enough to bide my time  
Could we stay and say enough to change my mind_

You continue to sing as Mike and Tina start dancing around the room, Rachel swaying at your side and Santana standing by Puck.

_**We could run away  
Maybe we could change  
Get back on our feet and then  
Maybe make it home again  
We could run away  
Be on our own again  
Maybe in the twilight  
We can break out  
Buy ourselves a Cadillac  
Never turn around  
We could run away  
Be on our own again**_

The four of you belt out the lyrics, you and Puck strumming your guitars while Rachel and Santana begin to dance around you, smiling all the while.

**We could stay here where things became unclear  
Fighting what's left of the right way  
But everyone hates the chances that we waste  
Under the light of the new day**

Puck takes the next few verses, smirking as he lounges back in his chair, confidently playing the notes.

Could we wait long enough to bide my time  
Could we stay and say enough to change my mind

Santana and Rachel laugh before joining in again, Mike and Tina still twirling around the choir room behind them.

_**We could run away  
Maybe we could change  
Get back on our feet and then  
Maybe make it home again  
We could run away  
Be on our own again  
Maybe in the twilight  
We can break out  
Buy ourselves a Cadillac  
Never turn around  
We could run away  
Be on our own again**_

You finish the song with a grin on your face. It widens when Rachel throws her arms around your shoulders and you hear applause from the door, where the rest of Glee Club is standing.

Rachel mumbles something about needing to use the bathroom before practice and strides from the room, tossing a smile at you over her shoulder as she goes. You move to sit in the risers where Puck has already joined Lauren and Santana has sat behind Brittany and Artie.

You sit in the front row a couple seats down from Mercedes, waiting for Rachel to come back.

You hear someone sit down next to you and turn to talk to Rachel, but she isn't the one sitting there.

"Quinn?" you ask quietly, unsure why she's there. You haven't spoken to her since the confrontation in the hallway, and that was weeks ago.

"Hey, Sam. I just… I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked in a while," as she says it, she's smiling up at you all soft and vulnerable, the same way she did on your first date at Breadsticks.

It doesn't have the same affect on you that it did then. "I'm fine, Quinn," is all you say, facing forward after glancing at her once.

"Well, I was just hoping that… I wondered if maybe we could be friends?" as she talks, Rachel comes back into the room. She notices you and Quinn and her eyes narrow before she goes to the seat next to Puck, slipping into it without even glancing at you.

You frown in confusion and mumble some generic response to Quinn, standing and moving to sit on Rachel's other side.

"What's wrong?" you breathe as Schue starts his lecture, poking her gently. She glances at Quinn before murmuring that nothing was wrong and turning her attention back to Mr. Schuster. "Rach, you know I don't want to get back together with Quinn, right?" you whisper, noticing her shoulders relax.

She turns and smiles shyly at you, opening her mouth to say something before Quinn interrupts.

"_Nice_, Man-hands. Because stealing _one_ of my boyfriends wasn't _enough_ for you?" the blonde is standing in front of you, her hands on her hips and her lips curled into an ugly snarl. Everyone turns to stare at her, Puck and Tina opening their mouths to defend Rachel, but Quinn continues to speak before they can. "I mean, I know that you've always wanted to be _popular_, but whoring it around with all the boys in love with me is just kind of _desperate_," she practically hisses the last word and you could swear that the entire room gasped simultaneously.

Half the room tries to speak at once, you and Puck absolutely furious, Santana, Tina, and Mike incensed. But Rachel's voice rises above all of yours. "_Excuse me_? Let's think about that statement, Miss _President-of-the-Celibacy-Club_," she snarls, moving down the risers so she's standing in front of Quinn. "I'm still a _virgin_. I'm having sex with _no one_. I'm actually not even kissing anyone in this room, nor am I in a relationship with any of them. You, _however_, were not only _throwing yourself_ at Sam just a few minutes ago, you were also making out with Finn this morning, and, oh yeah, a couple months ago you had Noah's _child_. And you never even _dated_ him, did you, _Preggers_?"

She's breathing heavily when she finishes and you stand up quickly, pulling her back before she or Quinn can attack one another.

Quinn flees the room silently, Finn grabbing her bag before trailing after her. Schue starts to talk about team unity and respect but you tune him out, focusing all your attention on the tiny diva tucked into your side.

Santana grins at her and Puck presses a quick kiss to her temple, murmuring something about being a badass before turning back to Lauren.

You just pull her closer, wrapping your arm around her waist and drawing on her thigh.

Your fingers spell out a-m-a-z-i-n-g without your permission and Rachel beams before hooking her left ankle around your right leg.

So, this touching Rachel Berry all the time thing?

Definitely _not_ a problem.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. My laptop wouldn't let me publish anything.

So, I think that I'll probably just leave it in Sam's POV for the most part. I am thinking about doing one chapter in Puck's POV, mostly so I can talk about Rachel's feelings for Sam. But I'm not sure.

Oh! I don't own Glee, still. I also don't own We Could Run Away by Needtobreathe.

Please review! I'm open to any suggestions to may have for the story (not guaranteeing to use them, but they'd be interesting to hear) and I appreciate any comments.


	5. Chapter 5

(s a m _pov_)

"Will you, uh, maybe, go on a date with, um, me?" you muttered, running your hand through your hair. As soon as the sentence was out, you winced and shook your head.

"Would you want to, maybe, go to the movies this weekend? Like, as in a date?" you asked your mirror for the billionth time.

It was the same question over and over and over. You had tried out what felt like a million different variations, trying to find the best way to ask Rachel out.

Not long after the Quinn Smackdown (named by Mike and passed on by Mercedes) you had decided that you were going to ask Rachel out on a proper date. It had been an easy decision to make, you liked spending time with her and holding her hand and listening to her talk. You liked when she sang under her breath in the car on the way to school, how she bought Twinkies and put them in her lunch for you and Puck. You liked the way her smile could brighten your day and that she never let things get her down, never let anything break her stride.

Mostly, you liked that it was never _ever_ quiet when you were around her, that she filled all the silence, all the space.

And it pretty much comes down to the fact that you really, _really_ like Rachel Berry.

So asking her out seemed like the sensible thing to do.

But you're kind of freaking out about it. You've never _really_ asked a girl out. First you were at an all boys boarding school and then you only went on a first date with Quinn because the two of you won a contest and it just kind of turned into a first date, you didn't have to _ask_.

You had never asked someone on a date before, let alone someone that you liked as much as Rachel.

That was where the practicing came in.

You woke up an hour before your alarm normally goes off, nervous butterflies making your stomach churn. You hadn't been able to fall back asleep, so you had gotten up and ate and then you got ready for school. Then you stood in front of your mirror and tried to figure out a way to ask Rachel out.

Fifty minutes later, and you were going to be late for school so you rushed out the door and slid into your car, pulling up only a couple minutes before the bell was supposed to ring.

Normally, Rachel would be waiting out front for you with Mike and Tina or Puck or Santana and Brittany, but she wasn't there today. You figured that it was because she didn't want to be late to class and she had to get her books, so you decided to find her at her locker. You _needed_ to ask her out this morning or you'd lose all your nerve and it'd probably be a couple weeks before you would be able to gain enough of it back.

You strode into the hallway, smiling brightly. You pass some people you know on the way to Rachel's locker, nodding at some of them. Then you get to the end of the hallway that Rachel's locker is located in and look for her through the crowd of students milling around.

And you freeze.

Her back is pressed up against her locker, a boy's tan hand caressing her thigh while her lips press to the pair of the boy trapping her in between himself and the locker.

_Puck_.

He's got a hand gripping her leg, three of his fingers so high up that you can't see them because her skirt is in the way. His other hand is twined in her silky hair, his lips pressed firmly against hers. She has her neck tilted back to give him better access, her own fingertips skimming his Mohawk.

You realize that you aren't breathing and try to inhale air but start choking instead, your mind refusing to comprehend anything but the sight in front of you.

Another failed attempt to breathe and you start backing up, turning down a different hallway and walking to your locker. Your fingers feel numb as you twirl the lock and pull out the books you need for first period, your breath still coming in uneven gasps. You close your locker and lean your forehead against it, closing your eyes. They snap back open at the remembered sight of Puckerman's hand on Rachel's thigh.

You groan when the bell rings and thump your head against your locker, cursing quietly as you make your way to class and your breathing evens out.

Guess all that practicing was for nothing.

* * *

You didn't talk to anyone all day. You ignored Rachel and glared at Puck and completely zoned out Santana. You just couldn't believe that you had been _so_ stupid to start falling for yet another girl that was in love with someone else. Maybe you were overreacting, after all it wasn't like you _had_ been dating her when she got with Puck, but you just felt so disappointed. You felt hurt and sad and like you lost out on a chance for something _amazing_.

So you didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

Not even Rachel.

_Especially_ not Rachel.

You walked into Glee a few minutes late that afternoon, your eyes locked on the floor as you mumbled a sorry to Schuster and slipped into an isolated seat in the back row. The chair next to you scraped against the floor as someone sat down in it and you winced when a dark hand clenched you arm and black fingernails dug into your skin.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Evans? Berry looks like she's about to break out in full-on diva sobs. C'mon Avatar Boy. Speak." Santana whispered in your ear, her voice harsh with impatience and badly hidden anger on Rachel's behalf. You look away from where her hand grips your arm, meeting sad, confused cinnamon eyes.

You quickly glance away when you see her and Puck's entwined hands resting on her lap, muttering something to Schue about not feeling well and shaking Santana's hand from your arm. You slung your bag over your shoulder and strode down the hall quickly, ignoring the voices calling out behind you.

"_Sam!_" Rachel's shrill voice rang out as you opened the front doors. You glanced back at her, just once, and you almost felt bad at the unshed tears making her eyes gloss over and her lower lip tremble. But then Puck emerged from the hallway behind her and your features hardened.

You turned away from her and nearly sprinted to your car, wanting, _needing_, to not be near her and Puck and their newfound, completely horrifying _relationship_.

You're halfway home when one of your favorite songs comes on the radio and you turn up the volume, singing along without a second thought.

_God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of the time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name..._

It wasn't until the female part began and no one started singing in the passenger's seat that you remembered Rachel wasn't here. She wasn't sitting in your car on the way for vegan ice cream or to pick up your sister from soccer practice. She wasn't there to sing along to a song that both of you loved.

She wasn't with _you_.

She was with _Puck_.

You reach out and slam your finger against the power button, the sudden loss of music making your car startlingly quiet.

You finish driving home in unfamiliar silence.

* * *

Uhm, sorry?

It's shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it out. I'll fix it! I swear! Eventually. Probably.

I don't own Glee or Your Ex-Lover is Dead by Stars.

Please review? I didn't get as many reviews last chapter, but huge thanks to everyone that did!


	6. Chapter 6

(p u c k _pov_)

You're a mother_fucking_ badass.

You're _Puckzilla_.

And Lauren Zizes simply _will not date you_.

So, the thing is, you really like this chick, alright? She doesn't put up with your shit and she isn't all involved in the absolute mess of drama that Quinn and Santana had been so fond of. She wasn't afraid to be herself and she was so freakin' hot when she was throwing people into lockers.

But she didn't want you back.

You pulled out all the stops, sang for her and bought her chocolates and asked her to Breadstix. You were even gonna _pay_ for the meal instead of telling her to go ahead and then hitting on the waitress until she said the mean was free. But she hated the song and didn't like the chocolates and Zizes actually had the nerve to stand you up.

_You._

Noah '_Badass_' Puckerman.

So, in true Puckasauras fashion, you had come up with a plan.

And it required the assistance of your best friend.

* * *

"C'mon, Berry! It's not like I'm asking for your fucking kidney or some shit! Just do me this one little thing!" it was Sunday night and you had just finished eating dinner with the Berry family. You and Rachel had headed up to her room to hang and talk about the next Glee assignment. She was looking all relaxed and smiley, so you decided that it was the perfect time to get her in on The Plan.

"Noah, you know I despise your habit of cursing. Those inappropriate words are simply a crutch that you should stop using in order to further develop your vocabulary. It will, of course, be nowhere near as advanced as mine, but you could still at least attempt to better it," she said haughtily, one hand on her left hip. "_And_ as I have already stated, I refuse to help you with this ridiculous quest."

"It isn't a _quest_, B. It's just a favor. Just one teeny-_tiny_ favor. From one hot Jew to another," you retorted, completely ignoring the first part of her rant. You had heard that lecture enough times already, thanks anyways.

"I am not going to pretend to date you so you can add another girl to your list of conquests, Noah Eli Puckerman!" she huffed, her eyes narrowing as she primly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Don't middle name me! It'll only be for a day or two. And I wanna _date_ Lauren, 'kay? Not just screw her. Jeez, Berry. What kinda Jew do you think I am?" you tease, throwing yourself down on the bed next to her.

"The kind that knocks up blonde Christian cheerleaders," as soon as she says it, she slaps her hand over her mouth and her eyes widen with shock. You gasp dramatically at the barb, sitting up quickly.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry_! Just how much time have you and Satan been spending together?" you question, shifting until Rachel's side presses comfortably against yours.

"Apparently too much. I am sorry, Noah. I know that that is a but of a sore spot for you," she pouts as she removes her hand from her mouth, her eyes dark with regret. You roll your eyes and sling your arm around her shoulder, pulling her back with you when you collapse back on her bed.

"S'not like you meant it, B. Chill. It's no big," you start before grinning wickedly when she tilts her head up to meet your eyes. "Y'know how you can make it up to me?"

"Noah! I've already told you _numerous_ times that-" she begins, sitting up indignantly.

"Look, Rach, I _really_ like this girl, alright? I think that she could be good for me, keep me on my toes but not drowned in all the shit that Santana and Quinn were so fond of. And I could've asked Satan to help me, 'cause the girl still _totally_ wants her some Puckzilla, but I didn't. I asked you. 'Cause you're like, my best friend or whatever," you say quickly, running a hand over your Mohawk nervously and glancing away from her when you say the last part. When you look back, her eyes have softened and she's got that gentle smile on her face, the one that you don't think anyone outside of you and her dads have ever seen.

"… Fine! But only for a couple of days. No more than kissing and holding hands, and nothing _too_ intense. Only at school. No fake dates, and I refuse to lie if anyone ever directly asks me," she settles back on to her side next to you, resting her head on your shoulder.

"_Thank you_," you breathe out, glad that you managed to convince the diva to go along with your plan. "All right, so, here's the thing. Lauren doesn't really seem like the jealous type, so just in case she doesn't get all green-eyed or whatever, we need a plan B."

She hums thoughtfully, her fingertips tapping absentminded beats on your chest as she ponders. "Perhaps… we could make her feel sorry for you?" she questions, her voice hesitant as if she thinks that you aren't really going to like this plan.

"What're you suggesting, Berry?" you ask, moving so that your eyes meet hers.

"Well, what if we _fake_ date for a few days and then publicly break-up? I could claim that you were too much _man_ for me," she giggles slightly as she says it and your eyes narrow at the slight, "and then you can pretend to be devastated at the loss of such an amazing catch like me. Then, in your unrestrained heartbreak, she will see that you're really a good man because there's no way I would ever date someone who is less than amazing."

You smirk at the compliment, your eyes softening for just a moment as you remember why this girl is your best friend. She's the only one that thinks you'll get outta this shithole. Whenever she talks about the two of you getting out of Ohio and going to New York, she says it like it's _fact_, like there's no way you won't go with her and find your own happiness while she becomes a star on Broadway. You smile at her again and nod your head.

It's _on_.

* * *

The next morning you pick Rachel up to drive her to school, laughing as she rants on about Evans all the way there. She's _totally_ hot for the dude but when you and San confronted her about it, she said something about not wanting to date yet _another_ one of Quinn's leftovers. Santana had grimaced in understanding and you had just shook your head.

Blondie _definitely_ wanted Rach's nuts, but whatever if he was too much of a pussy to do shit about it. Maybe this new plan (named the 'Hot Jew Jealousy Pact' by your absolutely brilliant mind and a somewhat reluctant agreement on Berry's part) would make him realize that he was all in like or lust or what_thefuck_ever with Berry and he'd man up.

But at the moment, you were really more concerned with Lauren's reaction.

"Ready for this, babe?" you ask and she cocks her left eyebrow at the nickname while you grin back unrepentantly.

"Sure, _honey buns_," she hisses back, her voice practically dripping with honeyed sweetness. You grimace at her and she laughs at you while you climb out of the truck. You help her out the door and twine your fingers around hers, smirking at Finn when he trips over the front steps at the sight of the two of you.

You walk with her to your locker and grab your books while she prattles on something about her and Kurt's plans for this weekend. After you've gotten everything you need, you stride down the hallway with your arm wrapped tight around her waist, your hand splayed over her hip.

She opens her locker and you set your books in the open space there, spinning her around and pressing her back to the locker next to hers. You raise an eyebrow at her, silently asking '_you ready for this'_? She simply pulls you closer, resting a hand in between your shoulder blades and letting the other slip into your right back pocket. Her expression pretty much screams _'bring it on, Puckerman'_.

You press your lips to hers unhurriedly, fighting the chuckle that wants to break out at the sudden flurry of whispers surrounding you.

You kiss her until the bell rings, one hand sliding up her thigh while she rakes her fingers over your 'hawk. When you pull back at the minute bell, her lips are pleasantly swollen and her eyes are sparkling like they do whenever she's the only one in on a juicy secret.

She smiles up at you, laughing brightly when you tickle her sides and grab her books along with your own. You slip your arm over her shoulders, ignoring the stares from all the Gleeks and jocks in the crowd.

"So, Berry. As good as you remember? C'mon, tell me you weren't just _waiting_ for another chance to ride the Puckmiester. Bet you can't," you murmur into her ear, gratified when you feel her shake with laughter underneath your arm.

You look up as the two of you enter first period together and meet Lauren's eyes briefly. Her brow is furrowed and she's staring at the two of you intensely, her eyes darker than usual with what you hope is jealousy. Rachel notices too, and turns into your body quickly.

"Jackpot," she whispers in your ear before pressing a kiss to your cheek and moving to sit in her seat next to Santana.

You smirk as you lounge back in your chair and close your eyes, ignoring whatever the teacher was blathering on about in front of you.

Phase one seemed to be a success so far.

* * *

You walked Berry to every class, sat by her in lunch, whispered dirty things to make her blush and scathing comments about the Inns to make her giggle. And really, nothing was _that_ different in between best friend and pretend boyfriend, there was just more touching and kissing. But you and Berry were both already pretty touchy-feely people and you already spent a bunch of time together, so it really just wasn't a big deal.

Berry was, like, your girl.

And things were comfortable, _just_ comfortable. Which, no lie, pretty much thrilled you 'cause you were kinda terrified that you liked her in more than a best friend kinda way for a little while there. But there wasn't really any spark. Like, she's got a bangin' body and you totally enjoy staring at her legs and she's, like, a fellow hot Jew, but what_ever_.

She's totally just your friend.

And that's what the two of you tell Santana right before Glee when she corners you and demands to know why she wasn't told of 'Puckleberry 2.0'. Then she goes on to talk about how all the football douches are talking about Berry and how she must be a freak in bed if you were dating her. Again. Yeah, fuck that noise, they were _not_ gonna be spreading that shit around. So you told her if she killed the rumors and started a few of her own about the jocks that were saying that shit, you'd tell her what was going down. She agreed and you outlined the plan, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes when you told her it was all to get with Lauren.

She just shook her head and mumbled something about Jews hatching _terrible_ plans together and strode off down the hall towards Glee, wrapping her arm around Rachel and pulling her with her.

You follow after them, briefly wondering where the hell Evans has been all day, before you enter the choir room and notice Lauren full-on glaring at Rachel. You hide a smirk and lace your fingers with hers, ignoring the gasps in the room and pulling Rachel down into a seat in between you and San.

The two of them are talking about something girly with Tina and you're talking to Mike and attempting to hold back the smug grin threatening to erupt whenever you catch Lauren's angry glare on Berry's hand where it was locked with yours.

That's when Evans stumbles in.

He looks like _shit_.

His hair is all messed up like he's been running his hands through it all day, his eyes kind of wide and unfocused. He's refusing to look at you or Rachel and you glance questioningly at Santana who nods at you and moves to the empty seat at his side.

Rachel's hand tightens around yours and you look at her to see her eyes full of hurt. You turn to glance back at Evans, who looks away from the two of you with a glare covering his face. He jumps up from his seat and leaves without any warning, Rachel quickly getting up to follow him.

You and Santana chase after the two, getting there just in time to see Evans slam the front door shut on his way out and a tear make it's way down Rachel's face.

"I _told_ you it was a shit awful plan, Puckerman," Santana hisses in your ear before wrapping her arms around Rachel.

Well, _fuck_.

Your best friend helps you out, and your plan totally fucks up her life.

_Shit._

_

* * *

Allllright. Y'all freaked the fuck out over last chapter lol. I told you guys I'd fix it, and I said that this was a Samchel story. So calm yourselves. It's Glee. Things can't just be okay _right away.

This is the first and (most likely) last time I will write in Puck's POV. Hope you guys didn't mind the switch too much. It'll be back to Sam next chapter.

I disclaim Glee. And sorry for the lack of song, but I couldn't find a place to fit one in without it being awkward of songfic-like.

Review? Pretty please? And be polite about it? Thanks for reading! And to all that reviewed last time (especially Tarafina, I love your oneshots, dear. Lovee them).


	7. Chapter 7

(s a m _pov_)

Life is too quiet.

More specifically, life _without_ Rachel Berry in it is too quiet.

It had only been four days since you talked to her, _the_ Thursday you saw her and Puck and then a three-day weekend. But it felt like it had been forever. There was no one humming next to you in the car when you went to pick up your sister from practice, no one tapping out random beats while you studied for the English test you had Monday. Your mother asked no fewer than _twelve_ times where Rachel was and your sister whined all of Saturday because Rachel had promised to teach her how to French braid.

But Rachel wasn't there.

Monday morning, you wake up and break your alarm clock. The alarm had been so _loud_, so harsh in the silence that you had thrown it against the wall without a conscious decision. You went about your morning routine without any background noise, no other sounds filling your room as you worked out and showered and got dressed.

You ate in silence, drove to school in silence, and got out of your car in silence.

But no more than half a second after walking into school only three minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, and your silence was shattered.

Lockers slammed shut and people laughed and girls gossiped while boys told lame jokes. But there was one phrase, one sentence being whispered all around you.

That crazy diva chick broke up with Puck.

Rachel Berry _broke up with_ Noah Puckerman.

You walk to your locker slowly, trying to hear the story from everyone around you without directly asking. The one thing that everyone seems sure of is that she broke up with him because she liked someone else. The someone else is where people's opinions began to differ. Some whispered that it was Mike; most said that it was Finn and a memorable few claimed it was Santana.

The couple of Gleeks (Mercedes and whoever was at her locker that morning) that you walk by on your way to your class?

They whispered that it was _you_.

* * *

You walked to class with your eyes trained on the floor, determined to not meet anyone's eyes until you figured out what the hell you were feeling right now. Did you want the Gleeks to be right? Did you want Rachel to have broken up with Puck for you?

The answer was a rather strong yes.

But, it was silly to get your hopes up. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe it was just a fight, not really a break-up, and they would get back together for Puckleberry 2.5 or whatever. Maybe they did break up because Rachel liked someone else, but maybe it was Finn that she liked, maybe it was Mike.

There were too many maybes.

You sit in chemistry, ignoring the feel of Rachel's eyes skittering across your face, and wondering if it was worth the risk. If you really wanted to chance it, ask her out, with all of those maybes sitting in the way like roadblocks on the highway during a high-speed chase.

What if you put yourself out there, and she didn't like you back?

You were still reeling from the sight of her and Puck plastered together Thursday morning, giggling with one another in the lunchroom and holding hands during Glee. You already felt terrible, and you hadn't even been dating her when it happened. Things would be _so_ much worse if you started to date her and she decided to get back together with Puck. Or Finn. Or anyone really.

You've never really been the kind of guy who takes risks. You've never really needed to. You get most things that you want at school because your on the football team and your mother never really denies you anything because you help out so much with your sister.

You aren't the kind of guy who takes chances, leaps without looking, does things without thought of consequences. You're that _other_ guy, the one that speaks Na'vi and has a Star Wars t-shirt and likes the original Star Trek episodes.

And you like it that way.

You've never really felt the need to change it, to rebel or shake the boat. The craziest thing you've ever done is put lemon juice in your hair.

So, that's what you had to decide.

Was Rachel Berry worth it? Worth changing for?

* * *

That afternoon, you walk into Glee a few minutes early.

Actually, you walk in on Puck and Lauren.

Lauren is cradling Puck against her and he's sobbing about how he was too much man for Rachel to handle, how he needed a _bigger_ woman to handle all his innate Puckness. She's whispering something about being more than enough woman for him when you sneak your way back out the door, wincing slightly at the kissing noises that follow you.

You shake your head and decide to avoid the choir room until you're sure someone else has gone in and broken the Lauren-Puck lovefest up. You make your way to the auditorium instead, almost leaving when you hear music start up.

Rachel walks out onto the stage and settles on the edge of it, sitting primly with her hands folded in her lap. She's got on your favorite red miniskirt and a cute black tank, a white sweater placed next to her. She's kicked off her flats and her feet start to swing back and forth as she starts to sing, a soft, sad smile on her face.

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know  
One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know  
That you and I were made for this  
I was made to taste your kiss  
We were made to never fall away  
Never fall away_

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free  
But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me  
'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear  
These are only walls that hold me here  
Hold me here, hold me here_

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon  
And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared  
We won't have to be, we won't have to be scared  
You're coming back for me  
You're coming back for me  
You're coming back to me_

She finishes with a sniffle, her eyes bright with unshed tears. You begin to walk towards her without even realizing it, wanting, needing to comfort her.

It's then that you realize there was no decision to be made.

She's Rachel Berry.

And she will _always_ be worth the risk.

You steel your nerves as you step closer and closer to the stage, her wide, startled eyes darting up to meet yours. You half smile at her and stop only an inch away from her knees, the tips of her toes brushing against your jeans.

"Who was that song about, Rach?" the question comes out so quiet it's nearly inaudible, and she gulps slightly, her eyes sliding away from yours. She makes a few unintelligible mumbles, her hands twisting nervously in her lap.

A surprisingly predatory grin flashes over your face as you move closer. Your form presses against her legs and she swallows harshly again and euphoria fills you because you're pretty sure of her answer.

"Who was the song for, Rachel?" the question is a little louder this time, slightly more confident. You pull her tangled hands away from each other, linking your fingers with each one of hers and gently resting them on either side of Rachel's legs.

"Well, uh, see, here's the thing. Noah and me weren't really dating _dating_ because he's like my best friend, you know? And dating him would have been very strange because we don't really have any spark. I mean, Finn broke up with me because he wanted to see fireworks with Quinn but he never saw fireworks with me. And that would be a little more offensive except I didn't see fireworks either. And with Noah I though I might see sparks or something, but I _didn't_. And I deserve a man that can make me see _stars_. _Gold_ ones. And I think that maybe you could _be_ that man but now I don't know if I'll ever find out because you haven't talked to be in four da-mmph," she rambles before you cut her off.

You smile; amused at the rant and the way her fingers twist and tighten around yours. You move even closer as she talks, your entire body going warm when she admits that she thinks you could make her see stars.

And you just can't stop yourself.

You slant your mouth over hers, tightening your grip on her hands and nudging your way in between her legs so that you can pull her body even closer to yours. Your lips just rest against hers, pressed together for a few moments before you pull back.

She grins up at you, all soft and content. Then she slips her left hand free and reaches up to run her fingers through your hair, impatiently pulling you back to her mouth.

You slam your lips against hers again, your free hand gripping her hip as she pulls you as close as you can possibly be.

_Stars_.

* * *

So. Do you guys officially love me again? Haha. Hope no one thinks that happened too quickly, but honestly, they were already pretty touchy-feely (well, before the Puck thing) and yeah. I liked it this way.

I disclaim Glee and Letters from the Sky, by Civil Twilight.

Oh! So, I want to write other Glee fics, like oneshots. But I find inspiration.. lacking. So. I'm offering fics for anyone who wants them! If you want to make a request, PM me the following details; pairing/friendship (or which character you would like to be centric in the fic) a plot or event (or quote or snippet of dialogue) and a song choice (if I don't know it, I may change it to something that also fits and I'm familiar with).

Sorry for the crazy long AN. I hope you guys request good things! I really need some new inspiration.


	8. Chapter 8

(s a m _pov_)

"So, what does not dating _dating_ even mean?" you ask the brunette curled up against your chest. You're seated at the back of the auditorium, your back against the wall and Rachel seated in your lap. Her head is nestled in the spot in between your neck and shoulder and one hand is splayed across your chest. The other hand is locked with yours, her frame so small that she can fold her entire body into yours with no problem.

"Well, it all started because he wanted Lauren Zizes to date him…" she starts, shifting slightly so she can look you in the eyes. She tells the entire story, letting you know that there were no feelings beyond best friend from either side.

You press your lips to her temple in an attempt to hide the grin threatening to split your face in half. "So, if I asked you out _right now_ you could say yes without me being a rebound?" you say the words without bothering to pull away from her, noticing her shivers each time your lips brush against her soft skin.

"You most definitely are _not_ a rebound. But, I have to know; you aren't going to be weird about Noah and me now, right? Because we are pretty tactile people. We won't be kissing each other or anything, but there will be hugs and tickling and perhaps some hand grabbing. It's just how we are. And I know that Noah will be having this same conversation with Lauren," she responds, pulling back again to look at you.

"So, what? You're saying that if I'm not okay with you and Puck being friends, you won't go out with me?" you aren't sure what you think of your almost-girlfriend's comment. You don't want to dictate who she's friends with, but you don't really want to be second place in her life forever either.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," she whispers, her fingers ghosting over the side of your face. "But I believe in being honest. And, in all honesty, I don't think that I'd be willing to give up someone that I've known since I was four, my best friend, one of the only people to ever accept all of me. That doesn't mean I like him _more_ than you, I actually like you in _very_ different ways. It's just that he makes up parts of me, the parts that aren't made up by my dads. And, while I could potentially give up his friendship in order to date you, the relationship would only end in resentment," she finishes out of breath, glancing up at you nervously.

You pull her back into your chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Okay. Wanna go to Breadstix with me this Saturday night?" you ask after taking a deep breath.

The Quinn going back to Finn thing made you insecure, no doubt about it, but Rachel has never lied to you. And you don't want to be the type of guy that makes her give up pieces of who she is, just because you're jealous.

She squeals and shifts so she can slide her mouth over yours, eagerly pulling you into a deep kiss.

You can be okay with her and Puck being friends if it means kisses like this.

Countless moments pass before she pulls away and both of you draw in deep gulps of air. "And I guess it shouldn't bug me that much. I mean, there's no way the dude will risk cheating on Lauren. She'd stuff him in a locker or something," you laugh slightly at the thought, still slightly jealous of the way he was touching Rachel on Thursday.

"Wait! Lauren and Noah got together? How do you know this?" she demanded impatiently, twisting on your lap so that she faced you head on.

"I walked in on them in the choir room. It's why I came in here instead," you reply easily, watching her face closely for any signs of jealousy.

Instead, pure joy lights up her beautiful features. "Oh, thank _goodness_ the plan worked! I was worried he'd be lonely when I went on dates with you instead of hanging out with him!" she giggled, bouncing up and down excitedly on your lap. You groan and grab her hips.

"You gotta stop moving like that, baby," you manage to hiss out, your head falling to rest on her collarbone. She moves again and you tighten your grip on her, a strangled moan escaping your lips.

"What? I'm not allowed to tease my boyfriend?" she asks laughingly, shifting one more time before settling.

You pull your head back quickly and lock your eyes on hers. "Boyfriend?" you murmur, your lips only a few breaths away from hers.

"Well, I mean, normally I would wait to see if I liked you after our first date but I _already_ know I like you, so I thought that it'd be kind of silly to wait. But I understand if you don't feel ready to be my boyfriend ye-mmph" she nervously rambles before you press your lips back against hers, smiling too wide to really kiss her.

You pull back a little bit, still close enough that her lips touch yours when she mumbles something about that not always working. You just grin again, pulling her close and kissing her once more.

She tastes like grapes and sugar, her lips warm against yours. As she moves to straddle your hips and allows you to deepen the kiss, stars swirl behind your eyelids again.

You could _so_ get used to this.

* * *

You're knocked out of Rachel Berry land by numerous catcalls, a wolf-whistle, some laughter, and a couple of gasps.

You pulled away reluctantly, grinning at the sight of your _girlfriend's_ swollen lips and glazed eyes. Somehow, the two of you had ended up sprawled across the auditorium stage, Rachel draped over you and all of your limbs intertwined with hers. She sat back on your thighs, flushing prettily as she tried to catch her breath.

"So, this is why you were ditching Glee, Berry? That's not very _Future Broadway Star_ of you," Puck snickers, breaking out into full-on laughter when Rachel sticks her tongue out at him in response. Your suspicions lessen with the exchange, the energy between them completely devoid of the chemistry that you and Rachel shared.

Santana was staring at the two of you closely, nodding before winking at Rachel and licking her lips. Schue cleared his throat again, looking away from your entwined bodies uncomfortably. Rachel blushed and distangled herself from you, accepting Mike's hand to get off the ground. Tina and Brittany grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the side, whispers and giggles quickly floating out of the group.

You scramble off the ground as Santana joins the girls surrounding Rachel, Mercedes following close behind with her cell phone open and Kurt's high voice echoing out the speaker.

Puck claps his hand on your shoulder as Mike mirrors his actions, both of their grips tightening while their eyes narrow and Artie crosses his arms threateningly in the background.

"You better not hurt my best friend, Evans," Puck says quietly, Mike nodding in agreement.

You just grin at both of them, not even attempting to control the too wide smile covering your face. Your eyes meet Rachel's across the group of guys surrounding you and the flock of girls around her.

Her mega watt smile spreads across her face and makes her eyes sparkle as she laughs at something Santana says in her ear. Puck's hand leaves your shoulder and you break eye contact with Rachel to glance curiously at him.

He just nods at you; something in his expression looser than it was when he was threatening you. He walks backwards until he's next to Lauren, getting sucked into a conversation with her.

It isn't until you and Mike begin to make plans for double dates that you realize Finn and Quinn have been suspiciously silent. Artie's saying something about going to the movies, all six of you, when your gaze meets Finn's angry one.

He takes one step forward, and for a moment you want to meet his challenge, punch his smug face and kick him until the hypocrisy magically fades away.

But then you feel a small hand slide across your back, wrapping around you as Rachel's body presses warmly into yours. Tina's hand grips Mike's and Brittany sits on Artie's lap, and you realize that you've got nothing to prove to Finn or Quinn.

You got the girl.

And nothing they have to say matters anymore.

You press a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek before jogging away and whispering something to Mr. Schuster. He grins and nods his acceptance before you run off to get Puck involved in the plan. He smirks at your request and doesn't respond, choosing instead to grab a guitar and a stool.

The two of you settle in the middle of the stage as Schue orders everyone else off, everyone falling into the first few rows of the auditorium.

Tina and Santana flank Rachel, the Latina glaring at Quinn when she opens her mouth. She backs off at the disapproving nod from Mercedes and Brittany, instead slinking to one of the seats in the back by Finn.

Rachel's smile is brighter than the lights that shine in your face, her cinnamon eyes full of warmth.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, who is quite easily the most _amazing_ person I have ever known, Rachel Berry," you say as you pick up the guitar, grinning at Rachel when she smiles at you in that way that makes her eyes sparkle.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night-light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right_

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part  
She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds_

_She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine_

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go,  
When I go home_

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad_

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
And I'm so glad she's mine_

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go,  
When I go home_

_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy  
She's beautiful, so beautiful_

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy  
And I love it_

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise  
Her eyes, that's where I go,  
When I go home  
Her eyes, that's where hope lies  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise  
Her eyes, that's where I go,  
When I go home_

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night-light_

You finish the song and barely have time to hand your guitar to Puck before you have an armful of Rachel.

She's whispering how much she loved it, what an amazing boyfriend you are, how good your voice is in between the kisses she's pressing all over your face.

When her lips finally meet yours, you wrap your arms around her tighter and ignore the whistle you're sure came from Santana.

Yeah.

You're most definitely used to this.

* * *

Haha, this story isn't finished yet! I still want to do the first date, the Puck/Sam conversation (and possible bromance. I seriously think that'd be awesome), and perhaps a confrontation with the Inns.

If you guys have anything else you want included, go ahead and let me know.

I disclaim Glee and the song Her Eyes, by Pat Monahan.

Please review! Thank you all the people that did last time, and Tarafina, I'll start working on your request soon. It was a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

(s a m _pov_)

You pull off the blue shirt and throw it on the bed so that it joins all the other rejects. There was a pile of clothing in the middle of your room, half on the bed and half on the floor.

You're pretty sure that every shirt you have ever owned is in that pile.

You _cannot_ find anything to wear.

It's making you feel kind of like a girl, but it's your first date with _Rachel Berry_ and you know that she's going to look perfect, so you want to look perfect too.

Finally, you settle on an emerald shirt that your sister assures you brings out the green in your eyes and a pair of dark jeans with no rips in them. You slip on you're black converse and run your fingers through your hair, assuring your mom that you'll be home by midnight.

Then you're on your way to Rachel's house.

You arrive there in record time, nervousness making you drive faster than ordinary. You knock on the door and smile at Mr. Berry (the tall, nice one) he invites you in to wait and the other Mr. Berry (the short, frightening one) nods at you.

They tell you to have Rachel home by midnight and as your promising them that it won't be an issue, Rachel walks down the stairs. She's wearing a shimmering gold dress that ends slightly above her knees. It's strapless and hugging her curves tightly, making you gulp and shift uncomfortably. You try to drag your eyes away from her body because her dads are standing _right next to you_ but she just looks so _gorgeous_.

You take a couple steps forward to meet her at the bottom of the stairs, grinning at her as she twines her left hand with yours. She's about four inches taller than usual and you glance down to see black gladiator sandals encasing her feet, her toes painted Avatar blue. You stifle the moan trying to escape your throat and cough slightly.

"You look _amazing_," you breathe, unable to help yourself but trying to not make her dads attack you for lusting after their baby girl or something. "You ready to go?" you ask after clearing your throat once again.

She smiles brightly up at you and nods, yelling her goodbye to her dads as the two of you walk out the front door. "You look very nice as well, Sam," she murmurs, flashing another grin at you before climbing into the passenger seat.

The ride there is silent, Rachel too nervous to reach out and mess with the stereo and you too anxious to talk at all.

You pull into the restaurant parking lot, getting out quickly so that you can help Rachel out of the car. That shy smile, the one you love but barely get to see, covers her face as she tucks her hand into yours. You grin back and lead her to the doors, holding them open for her before giving the hostess your name.

It's a nicer restaurant downtown, not fancy enough for tuxes or anything, but still classier than Breadstix. When you pull out her seat before sitting in your own, the waitress, an elderly woman, grins brightly at you. "Well, are you just a polite young man?" she asks, handing menus out before turning her attention to Rachel. "And you, miss, you're such a pretty little thing! If I were you, I wouldn't let this one go."

Rachel's eyes soften as she looks at you. "I don't plan to," she responds to the waitress, never looking away from you. You grin broadly and she flushes, clearing her throat and looking away. The two of you order your drinks.

The slightly uncomfortable silence that had taken over in the car had returned after Rachel's words. The two of you are quiet as you look through the menus, only speaking to order when the waitress comes back.

"I've liked you since you got punched for Kurt," she all of a sudden blurts out. Your eyes widen in surprise as you look at her. "It was just so _noble_ and Finn refused to do anything even though Kurt was about to be his stepbrother. And you didn't back down even when it was clear that Mike and Artie weren't going to be able to help and you got _hit_ but you didn't moan about how unfair it was and you didn't say that you shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place. I just, well, _thank you_," she finishes at a whisper, her hands tight around the glass in front of her.

You sit in silent shock for a moment, before moving your hand across the table and lacing your fingers with hers. "I first started liking you when you _flew_ at those football douches. I had a hard time holding you back, and you're like, twenty pounds or something. All that outrage in one tiny, cute package. You were amazing. I've never seen a girl try to stand up for herself like that before."

Her fingers tighten around yours and she starts talking about the dance class that she had that weekend.

Your hand remains locked with hers, even while the two of you eat. It isn't exactly easy to eat one handed, but she's totally worth it.

At the end of dinner you insist on paying, even though it took about ten minutes to convince Rachel that letting you pay on the first date wasn't an affront to women rights, and leave the nice waitress a good tip. You stand first, helping her out of her seat. It's only when the two of you get in the car that you finally let your hands fall apart.

She reaches out to turn on the radio as she curls her feet under her on the seat. You grin as you back out of the parking spot, glad that the tension is all gone.

She grins suddenly and stops on a song that you don't recognize. It's just instruments so you assume it's almost over, but suddenly someone starts to sing. Rachel sings along without hesitation, her voice gentle in a way you've never heard in Glee practices.

_The spaces in between  
Two minds and all the places they have been  
The spaces in between  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I tried to put my finger on it_

_I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me  
I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

The song finishes and she gives you on of those soft smiles again, reaching over to rest her hand on top of yours.

You smile as well, twisting your hand so that you can lace your fingers through hers.

She reaches out and turns off the Top 40 song that just came on the radio, softly humming the rest of the way to her house.

You help her out the car again and walk her to the door, meeting her eyes and cradling her cheek in your palm. She sighs and relaxes, her frame sagging into yours as you wrap an arm around her waist.

Her lips press against yours, her head tipping back as you slip your hand through her silky hair and deepen the kiss.

She pulls away and smiles; pressing one more peck to your lips before pulling away and darting inside.

You drive home, humming the same song she sang in the car ride home.

She's definitely gotten inside you.

And you definitely don't mind.

* * *

The next morning you meet Rachel out front and walk into school holding hands with her while speaking with Tina and Mike. The four of you are still talking about a double date and Tina's so excited that you can't help but chuckle lightly. You separate to go to you lockers, walking with Rachel to hers as Mike goes with Tina.

When you get there, you look across the hallway to your own locker and see Quinn leaning against it. She glares at Rachel and you sigh, pressing a kiss to Rachel's head before going to your locker.

"Quinn. Move," you say curtly, narrowing your eyes when she opens her mouth to respond. She closes her mouth and moves to the side, allowing you to grab your books just as the minute bell rings.

You continue ignoring the blonde and smile quickly at Rachel before walking down the hallway on the way to your first class. You were planning on walking Rachel, but you couldn't get anymore tardies and there's no way your teacher would accept walking your girlfriend to class as an excuse for being late.

"Sam!" Rachel calls after you. You turn at the sound of her voice, as do half the people remaining in the hall, and wait to see what she wants.

She strides up to you slowly, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Quinn at her locker. She smiles softly at you, her warm cinnamon eyes glittering. She reaches you and stands on her tiptoes, fisting one hand in your shirt to help her keep her balance.

Then she presses her lips to yours with unbelievable softness, the gentle warmth sweeping throughout your body and making you shudder. She pulls back a little bit, still close enough that you can feel the smirk covering her lips.

"I'll see you in Glee rehearsal," she murmurs, her eyes still glimmering as she turns on her heel and leaves behind a hallway full of gasping people. She turns around once to wink at you, that smirk still covering her features.

A laughing Puck meets her at the end of the hallway, handing her her bag and throwing a careless salute your way before resting his arm around her shoulders.

"You _so_ stole my smirk, Berry," you hear him say before Rachel's laughter covers the rest of his words.

You press your fingertips to your still tingling lips; an unbearably bright grin working it's way across your face.

You can't remember the last time you were this happy.

* * *

Yayyy for the joy! There will be a confrontation with at least one of the Inns next chapter.

I don't own Glee or Bloodstream, by Stateless.

Oh! Shameless advertising; I wrote a oneshot Pezberry friendship fic. If you guys want to read it and drop me a review, that would be amazing. It's titled Promises.

Speaking of reviews, leave one? Pretty please? I'm about to hit 100. I'm extremely excited.


	10. Chapter 10

(s a m _pov_)

The bell rang loudly, the annoying noise signaling the end of this torture some people call class.

You absolutely hate your final class of the day, it's not only a class that you don't share with Rachel, it's also the only class that has a teacher that thinks you're faking your dyslexia. _Asshole_.

You storm out of the room, your hand tight around the backpack strap on your left shoulder. You pass your locker without even pausing, making your way to Rachel's instead.

She's rearranging her notebooks when you get there and some of the annoyance is already gone, fading away at the mere sight of your girlfriend. You continue to walk until you're directly behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist and burying your face in her dark hair. You inhale lavender and sigh, your body relaxing against hers.

She finishes putting her books away and swirls in your grip, keeping her body pressed against yours as she smiles up at you and rests her hands lightly on your chest. You shift slightly, leaning her back in to the lockers behind her as a matching smile lights up your face.

"Hello," she murmurs, her fingertips pressing into your chest as you pull your arms even tighter.

"Hi," you mumble back, swooping down and locking your lips with hers.

The kiss is languid and sweet, the warm feeling spreading from your face to the rest of your body. She melts against you and you pull back slightly, the two of you inhaling quickly. Her eyes blink open slowly and you smirk at the dazed look in them.

Life is _so_ good.

But then she's moving away from you, escaping the cage your arms had created as she moves to greet her best friend.

Where the hell did he come from anyways?

"B, my little Jew Princess, my bestest friend, please say you love me!" Puck pleads, one of his hands reaching out to grasp Rachel's. Jealousy rips through you before you can stop it and you clench your jaw and glance away from them, looking down the hallway.

"What do you want, Noah?" you hear your girlfriend giggle in response behind you. Your hands tighten into fists as your shoulders tense.

"Well, Ma wants you to come over for dinner. Something about thanking you properly for making me wise up? I dunno. She's more batshit than you are, Rach," the words cause you to tense even further. Does she regularly eat at the Puckerman's? Why wouldn't she mention it to you? Why wouldn't anyone know?

"I would love to, Noah! I haven't seen Mama Puckerman for way too long. How's your sister doing?" she replies and you finally turn around again to look at them. The hand that you aren't holding is twined with Puck's and although she's still leaning into your side, all of her attention is focused on him.

And just when you think it can't get any worse, Finn shows up.

"Rachel!" he thunders, his eyes darting back and forth between you and Puck. The few people remaining in the hallway turn at the shout, taking a few steps closer to the blowout everyone's been waiting for.

"What do you want, Finn?" Rachel questions tiredly, her body sagging slightly against yours.

"I _want_ to know why you've been acting like this! Why you've been hooking up with Puck _and_ Evans! Why does everyone pick them over me? Puckerman's just a manwhore and a Lima Loser and Evans is like the less cool version of me!" he's still shouting, his hands shaking angrily with each word he speaks.

Both you and Puck tense and growl angrily but before either of you can move, Rachel's slipping her hands away from the two of you and striding towards the tall quarterback in front of you.

"Finn Hudson! I will not tolerate these callous remarks! _Noah_," she practically snarls the name, her eyes narrowing as she continues her advance, "is my best friend, and a much better man than _you_. And Sam is an absolutely amazing boyfriend! So much better than you _ever were!_" she shrieks the last two words as she reaches Finn.

Her right hand darts out and shoves him in the chest, pushing again when he opens his mouth to speak. Your gaze darts to Puck and you completely forget about hating him a few moments ago, the glance you two share filled with awe over the tiny slip of a girl currently defending you.

"Noah takes care of his sister and helps his mother out at home. He's faithful to Lauren, something you never seemed to be to Quinn. He's been playing the guitar since he was five and he's got more talent in one pinky than you do in your entire _annoyingly lanky _body!" she keeps poking him as she speaks, her hand reaching out over and over to move him backwards an inch at a time. "Sam actually _listens_ to me when I speak, he hasn't left me for _popularity_ and I find his voice to be much more pleasing that yours!"

He's backed up against the lockers now, his back flat against the wall. His eyes are wide with shock, his mouth gaping open uselessly as he tries to think of something to say. Rachel's eyes narrow even further, the dangerous slits filling with fire when she realizes the last insult didn't have quite the effect she wanted it to.

"And he's a much better kisser!" she declares triumphantly, sure that she found a significantly harmful insult, and turns on her heel. Her hair slaps against his face because he has slumped against the lockers, his eyes still wide.

She walks to you and Puck, her mouth upturned in a bright smile.

"But you were always supposed to love me," Finn chokes out, confusion and uncertainty coating the words. She freezes before she reaches you, turning slowly to face her ex.

"No, Finn," she whispers, her voice suddenly incredibly sad, "I don't think I was ever supposed to love you."

The two of them continue to stand there, their eyes locked. Rachel's eyes are filled with pain and loss, the emotions mere shadows of how she looked after their Christmas break-up. Acceptance has over taken them, a calm understanding.

You can't help the small smile that crosses your face when she reaches a hand back towards you, her gaze finally leaving Finn's.

The smile graces your lips all the way to the parking lot, Rachel's fingers firmly laced with yours as you walk out to your car.

It's not that you _expected_ her to go back to Finn. It's just that, well, that's what Quinn did. So, when she stayed with you, hell she practically labeled their entire relationship a mistake in front of a hallway mostly full of gossipy teenagers, the resulting rush of relief was slightly overwhelming.

"Yo, Evans! Fellow hot Jew!" you suddenly hear, the smile fading as your annoyance at Puck's general presence once again sweeps through you.

Seriously, why is he around _all the time_?

And can't he just call her _Rachel_?

You attempt to stem your jealousy, you had told Rachel you were cool with the two of them being best friends.

Turns out, saying you were cool with it is _way_ different than actually being cool with it.

"Yes, Noah?" Rachel says, tugging lightly on your hand to make you stop walking. You had continued on to the car when you heard him on the off chance that Rachel hadn't.

"That was totally hot, babe," he laughs as he reaches the pair of you, a grin lighting up his face. You scowl and look at the football field, trying to not be bothered by the fact that you'd never seen him smile like that for Lauren. "Dinner. My house. Friday, at 6. Be there."

And with that he jogs away, tossing one last wink at Rachel over his shoulder before he meets up with Lauren at the steps in front of the school.

Rachel turns back to you with a smile and you quickly wipe the scowl from your face.

"Ready to go, Rach?" her warm smile makes your stomach twist and you pull her closer so you can wrap your arm around her shoulders.

As you walk out to the car, Rachel tucked under your arm and her words to Finn still ringing in your mind, you feel content.

Then you see Puck helping Lauren into his truck and the happiness fades.

Jealousy takes it's place.

* * *

Sorrysorrysorry. This took forever and it's kinda short. Butttt I wrote three other oneshots (Beautiful, Colored by Romance, What Losing Feels Like) so you should most definitely go check those out and drop me a review. Pretty please?

All right, I know I promised bromance. But then I figured, what better way to start a bromance than with a fist fight? So that's coming. And let me know if the confrontation with Finn wasn't satisfying enough and I'll have him and Sam duke it out. He's been kind of an asshole this season anyways.

I don't own Glee.

Review! And, as always, love to those that did and to all that take the time to read in general.


	11. Chapter 11

(s a m _pov_)

"Hey, Puckerman!" you yell down the hallway, chasing after him.

You had been waiting _all day_ for this. First, you had to get away from Rachel, but you also had to make sure that Puck was on his own. You ended up having to wait until halfway through Glee. You guys were practicing in the auditorium and during a break, Santana and Rachel were talking to one another and you took the opportunity to slip away when you noticed Puck leaving the room.

"What do you want, Evans?" he asks, turning around to face you just as you reach him.

You slam your fist into his jaw.

His head flies backwards, a _motherfucker_ spilling from his mouth. He moves his head to look at you, a snarl on his lips, and then there's a fist in your stomach and you're trying not to throw up.

Before you know it, your on the ground, your foot jammed somewhere in between Puck's waist and ribs, his hand clenched around your shoulder while his other hand repeatedly hits your face. You're dimly aware that one of you is still cursing.

Maybe both of you are.

Then there's shouting, panic, confusion.

Then; "_ENOUGH!_"

Rachel.

Everyone freezes at her shout, even you and Puck. His left hand is clenching tight enough to leave bruises around your shoulder, his right fist covered with blood. You aren't sure if it's yours or his, but you can feel liquid dripping down from a split in your eyebrow so you assume it's yours.

You've got a hand splayed against his chest, holding him back slightly. The other hand is a couple inches away from his right eye, a dark bruise already blooming around the space that you hit.

The only sound in the hallway is your heavy breathing, oddly in synch with Puck's.

"_Enough_," Rachel says again, this time a murmur as opposed to the shout that had frozen everything only moments ago.

Puck scrambles off you, recognizing something in her voice that you haven't yet heard. His eyes are frantic as he opens his mouth to explain and you can hear the _he hit me first_ before he even speaks.

But Rachel doesn't allow him to.

As you lever yourself off the ground, a groan escaping your lips before you can stop it, she locks her eyes on yours.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

And then she turns, skirt swishing as she strides down the hall, ignoring the calls from everyone to come back.

Neither you nor Puck says anything.

You know she won't be turning around.

* * *

"The _fuck_, man?" you hear from behind as you walk to your truck.

It's been four days, and Rachel still hasn't so much as looked in your direction. Not for lack of trying though. But every time you get close, Santana appears and shoos you away like some annoying fly. Kurt's already called three times to order you to "fix this mess, you pretty, blonde, Neanderthal" and your mother grounded you for the rest of the week for fighting.

And none of that would matter if Rachel would just fucking_ talk_ to you.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" you groan in response to his call, not even turning around.

Maybe you don't have any right to be mad at him.

After all, you did start it.

But he's all up on _your girlfriend_ all the time. And it's not like he doesn't _know_ that he's doing it. Sure, he flirts more often than he breathes. But does all that flirting have to be directed towards _Rachel_?

At least he hasn't been forgiven either.

"I _want_," he snarls, darting in front of you so that you're forced to stop walking, "to know why you hit me. Why you haven't gotten Rach to talk to us. Why _the fuck_ you hit me!" he repeats, taking a step forwards.

You glare and refuse to step back. "I hit you, because you're an ass who's always hitting on my girlfriend. Seriously, what _is_ it with you and Hudson? Can't you just leave the chick I'm dating _alone_? I don't need _another_ girl to leave me!" the last sentence escapes without warning.

You flinch.

You hadn't meant to say that much. You hadn't even been sure that that was the reason you were freaking out.

"Evans-" Puck starts, his eyes calm now, a surprising amount of sympathy lining his face. You sidestep him and nearly sprint out the door before he can speak or catch you.

You're _so glad_ it's Friday.

* * *

You wake up at noon on Saturday.

By 12:05, you're practically twitching.

You _need_ to explain what happened to Rachel. That you didn't mean to lose it like that, that you were okay that they were friends, that you were just insecure and it was stupid.

Because then she would forgive you.

And everything would be okay.

Except you aren't sure how to talk to her. She won't answer you calls and there isn't any school, so your only option is to go to her house. But that doesn't mean she has to let you in.

You go anyways.

You knock on the front door for five minutes before you hear her quiet voice on the other side.

She's telling you to leave.

Instead, you lean your forehead against the door and press your hand against the dark wood. You imagine that she's in the same position on the other side of the door, that her hand is resting against the same spot yours is.

It gives you the strength to stay standing there for another forty minutes.

_Finally_ you hear the door unlocking and shift backwards so that you won't fall on her when it opens. She's got dried tears on her cheeks and imprints on her bottom lip from where she was digging her teeth in.

You reach to smooth the marks without even thinking about it.

As your thumb slides slowly across her lower lip, her eyes close and she sighs, the warmth of her breath against your hand making you shudder. You take another step closer and tilt her head up, removing your thumb and slipping your fingers along her jaw.

"_I'm sorry_," you whisper, the words making your chest ache and your eyes close.

You press your lips against hers, softer than you ever have before.

She pulls back, another sob working it's way out of her mouth as you clench your eyes shut even tighter.

"I _cannot_ stand the thought of you two hurting one another, Samuel. It isn't okay. I just... I just need some time. Give me some time," she pleads, her voice unusually quiet.

She closes the door when you give the slightest of nods.

"_I miss you,_" you hear her whisper as the door closes, your mouth forming the same words as the lock slips back into place.

Your lips taste like tears.

* * *

The next week of school is miserable. You and Rachel aren't talking, Puck keeps looking at you with those annoyingly understanding eyes of his and Santana kidnaps Rachel whenever you're within three feet of her.

But you said that you would give her space.

So you will.

* * *

At Glee practice, things are tense. You sit on one side of the room, Puck by your side. You're pretty sure that a lot of the members are confused about that one, but you don't really care. Tina and Mike sit with you guys too, as does Lauren. Then there are a couple chairs of empty space, then Finn and Quinn, then Rachel and everyone else.

When Schue asks if anyone has anything to sing this week, Rachel hesitantly raises her hand.

She walks to the front and crosses her hands in front of her, the gentle music beginning to play as she takes a deep breath.

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts  
So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess  
And to stop the muscle that makes us confess  
And we are so fragile  
And our cracking bones make noise  
And we are just  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys_

_You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law  
In your two-ton death trap I finally saw  
A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret  
Then you drove me to places I'll never forget  
And we are so fragile  
And our cracking bones make noise  
And we are just  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys_

_And we are so fragile  
And our cracking bones make noise  
And we are just  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys_

She finishes the song with her eyes closed, a frown curving her perfect lips downwards.

Then Santana stands from her seat, walking to Rachel and placing an arm around her waist. Rachel leans into her without hesitation and the two of them leave the room.

You swallow harshly.

She _has_ to forgive you for this.

Right?

* * *

Okay, two things. ONE; sorry this took so long. I didn't (don't) like anything that I was writing for it. TWO; before you all FREAK OUT like last time, they'll fix it next chapter. There will be joy. And fluff. Smiles too.

This story is wrapping up. EvanBerry will repair their relationship and Puck and Sam will talk, but there really isn't anything beyond that that I feel needs to be addressed or added to the story.

As always, let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading and, everyone who did, reviewing.

Just one more time, DON'T WORRY. Sam'll be fine soon.


	12. Chapter 12

(s a m _pov_)

"You know what, screw this," you suddenly hear, turning in your seat just in time to see Puck jump from his seat and start walking towards Rachel. She was standing by the piano, going through some sheet music. When she hears Puck's steps, she turns and looks at him before attempting to turn again and walk out the door.

He grabs her wrist before she can take more than two steps.

He starts to speak in Hebrew, his voice low and frustrated. His hand is still locked around her wrist and he's hunched over so that his eyes meet hers.

Slowly, her tense form begins to relax and her shoulders slump before she rests her cheek on his chest and murmurs something back. You stay seated, watching as Hebrew slips from Rachel's lips and Puck begins to grin like he just won the Superbowl.

He wraps his arms around her and squeezes tightly, letting go and tilting her chin up so that their eyes are locked again.

"So, you'll be over around eight? Ma'll kill me if she and the brat have to go another couple of weeks without seein' you," Puck's voice is relaxed in a way that it hasn't been since the fight.

The fight you instigated.

Rachel smiles and nods an agreement, moving to talk to Santana on the other side of the room while Puck goes back to his seat by Lauren.

As Mr. Schuster starts talking in front of you, you realize that you aren't even jealous anymore.

You just miss her.

* * *

It's Friday, so you're really looking forward to just going home and not moving for the next two days. It's been a week since you apologized to Rachel, since she told you that she needed time. You pretty much haven't talked to anyone all week, Rachel spending all her time with Santana and you had heard her talking about plans with Kurt and Blaine this weekend.

Glee has been pretty awkward, with Santana and Rachel not talking to you or Puck and Puck still glaring at you and Finn and Quinn still not talking to anyone. Schue had noticed the tension and decided to not give an assignment that week, although he said that he would be thrilled if people came in Monday with something prepared.

You're just about to leave, shutting your locker and swinging your bag over your shoulder, when Puck comes out of nowhere.

"'Sup, Evans?" he nods, smirking at your shock. You see Lauren waiting for him on the other side of the hall before you turn your gaze back to his, an unspoken question in your eyes. "I'll help you out with Berry. See you Sunday," and with that, he's walking back towards Lauren and the two of them are leaving, walking out the door with their arms linked.

You finish shutting your locker and begin to slowly stride down the hallway.

So, apparently Puckerman's forgiven you.

Now you just need to convince Rachel too as well.

* * *

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, Saaaaaaaam!" you little sister joyously screams in your ear on Sunday afternoon. You jolt awake, your hand barely catching your guitar before it hits the ground.

You blink a few times, trying to focus. You must've fallen asleep while you were playing your guitar, because you woke up at eight and had breakfast with your family but you don't remember doing anything after that.

"What do you want, Munchkin?" you laugh, setting down your instrument and digging your fingers into your little sister's sides, yanking her down on the bed with you. She's squealing with laughter and trying to squirm out of your grasp when you hear a decidedly masculine chuckle from your doorway.

"Havin' fun, Evans?" Puck drawls, his frame leaning against the side of your doorway.

"Yeah!" the blonde girl in your grasp giggles before you can answer. You snort with laughter and help her off the bed, pressing a kiss to her head and telling her to go finish her homework. Puck moves out of her way and sprawls in the armchair next to your closet.

He's smiling, like genuinely grinning, so you raise an eyebrow in question when his gaze meets yours. "She reminds me of my little sister. Brat," he mutters fondly, one hand running over his 'hawk.

Then, he's sitting up straight and staring at you sternly. "Now, Samuel, do you feel bad about what you did?" he sounds so much like your father that you gulp and start nodding before you even think about it. He just nods back, seemingly pleased. "Alright then. Let's find a song to get Rach to talk to you again," he pulls out his iPod before you can respond, beginning to flip through the songs and asking you if you have an iHome.

You can't stop the grin from sliding over your face and as you move to get your own iPod, you nonchalantly tell him that he could stay for dinner if he wants.

"Well, duh, Evans. I'm helpin' you out. You sure as fuck better feed me," he scoffs in reply.

The grin on your face gets a little brighter.

* * *

Come Monday morning, and you're kind of, a little bit, extremely freaking nervous.

It's not like you haven't sang for Glee club before, hell, it's not even like you haven't sang for Rachel before.

But this time seems different.

This time, it fells like everything is hinging on this, this one moment, this one song. If Rachel won't forgive you now, you don't think she ever will.

So you really need to get this song right.

Your day passes in a blur, your anxiety causing you to be even less focused than you are normally. Classes pass by in what seems like minutes and before you know it, it's time for Glee and you can't avoid this anymore. You walk into the club right when the final bell rings and everyone is already in the room. Santana is talking to Rachel and Mercedes in one corner, Finn is talking to Mike and Puck is seated in the very front next to Tina. The rest of the students are spread out across the room but they quickly find their seats when Schue walks in.

"All right guys, well this week we're going to-" Schue starts speaking but he cuts himself off when you clear your throat. You're still standing in the doorway and you walk further into the room when he turns his attention to you. "Yes, Sam?"

You clear your throat and sling your guitar strap over your shoulder. "I prepared something, Mr. Schuster," you say, your voice smoother than you expected it to be. He just nods and moves out of the way, going to sit with the rest of the members.

"So, everyone knows that I messed up. I got jealous, like insanely, green-as-The-Hulk jealous, and I hit Puckerman. I shouldn't have. It's just that I'm pretty much head over heels for this gorgeous diva named Rachel Berry, and she occasionally makes me do stupid things," you say as you stand in front of the room, Puck giving you an approving nod and Quinn glaring while Santana raises an eyebrow and Rachel just stares. You clear your throat again and signal to the band, and say one last thing before you start to play. "So, this is for you. I'm so sorry."

_Friday night I'm going nowhere  
__All the lights are changing green to red  
__Turning over TV stations  
__Situations running through my head  
__Well looking back through time  
__You know it's clear that I've been blind  
__I've been a fool  
__To ever open up my heart  
__To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule  
__Saturday I'm running wild  
__And all the lights are changing red to green  
__Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
__Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
__Only wish that you were here  
__You know I'm seeing it so clear_

_I've been afraid  
__To tell you how I really feel  
__Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made  
__If you want it  
__Come and get it  
__Crying out loud  
__The love that I was  
__Giving you was  
__Never in doubt_

_Let go your heart  
__Let go your head  
__And feel it now  
__Babylon, Babylon_

_Sunday all the lights of London  
__Shining, sky is fading red to blue  
__I'm kicking through the autumn leaves  
__And wondering where it is you might be going to  
__Turning back for home  
__You know I'm feeling so alone  
__I can't believe  
__Climbing on the stairs  
__I turn around to see you smiling there  
__In front of me_

_If you want it  
__Come and get it  
__Crying out loud  
__The love that I was  
__Giving you was  
__Never in doubt_

_And feel it now  
__Let go your heart  
__Let go your head_

_And feel it now  
__Let go your heart  
__Let go your head  
__And feel it now_

_Let go your heart  
__Let go your head  
__And feel it now_

_Let go your heart  
__Let go your head  
__And feel it now_

_Babylon, Babylon, Babylon_

When you finish, everyone is clapping and standing up but you don't even notice because all you can see is her.

Her eyes are wide and glossy, a slight smile curving her perfect lips while she stares at you. She stands up and wraps her hand around yours, linking your fingers together while she leads you from the room.

It feels like two puzzle pieces locking back together and you didn't realize how much you had _missed_ this.

"Sam…" she whispers, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning to face you. You lock your other hand with hers, an unbearably bright smile working it's way across your face at the feeling of completeness.

"Rachel," you murmur back, her name warm on your lips.

You lean down and press your forehead to hers and just breathe _her_ in. You know that you still need to talk, but you've missed her so much and this feels like the first time you've properly drew breath since you hit Puck.

She brings her lips to yours, honey against your mouth.

After a few moments she pulls away, her hands still linked with yours and her lips deep pink.

"So, you forgive me?" you ask, a slight breath of laughter escaping her lips at the question.

She rolls her eyes fondly and tugs on your right hand. "Yes, Sam, I forgive you."

"Good, because Tina still really wants to go on that double date," you mutter, your lips already moving back to hers.

She practically melts against you, her mouth warm and sweet and her entire body resting on yours. You let go of one of her hands so that you can wrap an arm around her, her fingers twining in the hair at the nape of your neck.

So, you fucked up and almost lost the best thing you'd ever had.

But you fixed it.

And as Rachel moans deep in her throat, you realize that you'd go through anything to get this girl back, anything to keep her here, anything to keep her with you. You pull away slightly, meeting her hazy cinnamon eyes and grinning lazily at her.

"I love you," you say firmly, the declaration simple and confident.

She blinks once, then, "I love you too."

* * *

EXTREMELY LONG AN:

First of all, I'm _so_ sorry that this took so long. I feel so bad. It was just, someone called my writing boring, so my muse died a little bit. And then my computer died a lot a bit, and I just got a new one, but I've also had AP tests and finals and I'm graduating tomorrow, so real life has been a little bit hectic. So, once again, apologies.

B, I'm marking this as complete because I'm pretty much done with it. I may come back sometime this summer and add on a chapter about an EvanBerry double date with Chang-Squared or Britanna or Bartie or Klaine or Luck (let me know if you have a preference). I may write something about the Puck-Sam bromance, or I might write something about a reconcilliation with Finn because I've liked him a whole lot more the past couple of episodes. I don't know though, so I'm saying it's complete. I'll try to add more. But no guarantees.

C, I'm debating between a EvanBerry that I promised Tarafina (Sam meeting Rachel first when he moves to school and the relationship between them developing from there) or a Pezberry (in which Brittany and Artie reconcile and Rachel consoles Santana and their relationship develops from there). Which would you guys most prefer?

And lastly, I've written a bunch of other oneshots. There's a Klaine oneshot, a Santana-centric one, one about EvanBerry from Mike's POV and one from Quinn's POV about her and Rachel's hatred thing. There's also a Puckleberry twoshot. I'd love it if you guys would go read them and drop a review.

Speaking of reviews, leave one? Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me, even if I'm a terrible person for not updating for so long. I love you all!

Peace.


End file.
